Ne me fuis pas
by Tanutwo
Summary: Après son refus de signer les accords et sa fuite, Steve retrouve finalement Natasha. Suite de mon OS Le poids de l'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**,

**Après plusieurs semaines sur ce texte, je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de finalement réussir à vous le poster. En écrivant Le poids de l'amitié (Clint et Natasha), j'ai immédiatement vu cette petite scène de retrouvaille entre Natasha et Steve. Sauf que j'ai bloqué alors qu'il était presque fini... jusqu'à voir les premières photos de Scarlett en Norvège. D'ailleurs, bordel que je suis excitée ! Je pense que peu importe le film, je l'aimerai lol **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter si cela vous a plu :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

* * *

Un paquet de course à la main, Natasha sortit du magasin d'un pas lent et maîtrisé. Les cheveux blonds et coupés au carré, elle avait abandonné avec nostalgie son roux qui lui rappelait ses années passées et tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Si elle en eu la possibilité, elle aurait cependant préféré le garder. Simplement voilà, avec le gouvernement à ses trousses et ses autres ennemis qui la voulaient mortes, elle avait dû faire un choix.

Changer d'apparence en se colorant les cheveux avait donc été la première chose qu'elle avait faite.

Bouger avait été la seconde.

Et dieu qu'être en cavale ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle se sentait vidée.

En quelques mois seulement, elle avait parcouru le sud des États-Unis avant de changer de cap et d'aller en Islande, en Norvège pour finalement finir en Suède. Ayant trouvé refuge dans une petite ville isolé à l'ouest du pays, elle s'était installée depuis treize jours dans une maison qu'elle savait de source sûre inhabitée pour la saison hivernale.

Parcourant les quelques kilomètres qui la séparaient du centre ville, elle se gara devant son porche d'entrée et sortit de la voiture. Dehors le vent était froid, glacial et soufflait des bourrasques impressionnantes qui l'auraient presque forcées à reculer. Ses cheveux se mirent devant ses yeux et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir sa porte, la refermant aussitôt derrière elle pour garder le peu de chaleur que son feu de cheminée apportait.

Bien qu'elle y ait été habituée durant sa jeunesse, les nuits étaient vraiment fraiches et humides. L'hiver était déjà bien installé.

Ôtant son manteau, elle le posa sur le rebord de l'escalier et enlevant ses chaussures tandis qu'un bruit suspect attirait vaguement son attention. La maison était vieille. Cela n'était peut-être rien. Mais la prudence lui avait souvent sauvé la vie. Ne laissant rien paraître, elle en fit volontairement abstraction et reprit son sac qu'elle avait mis à terre.

Elle n'habitait pas là depuis longtemps mais elle avait appris à reconnaître les différents sons que produisait la maison et ses sens se mirent bel et bien en alerte quand elle entendit de nouveau le bois craquer sur sa droite. Elle virevolta en s'emparant de son arme de sa main gauche et tomba, les yeux effarés, sur la silhouette de Steve tranquillement assis au niveau du comptoir de sa cuisine.

« T'es difficile à retrouver Romanoff, » lâcha-t-il pour la saluer.

Elle sursauta intérieurement à cette phrase tout en affichant un air totalement neutre. Seul le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore avancé dans sa direction prouvait qu'elle était actuellement encore sous le choc.

Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et rangea son arme dans son holster situé sous son t-shirt.

« Pas aussi difficile que ce que je pensais visiblement, » le frôla-t-elle pour aller poser son sac sur le comptoir. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à ranger ses provisions. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

Les placards se trouvant derrière lui, Steve se retourna et l'observa agir comme une femme normale. Natasha Romanoff était tout sauf une femme normale. Elle était une espionne. Sa réaction venait encore une fois de le lui prouver. Mais il se garda bien de commenter. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, il se contenta de la détailler plus attentivement.

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés signe qu'elle ne dormait pas suffisamment. Ou sûrement pas aussi profondément qu'elle aurait dû. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle devait constamment être sur ses gardes. En revanche, il remarqua immédiatement que ses pommettes et sa silhouette étaient plus marquées. Plus affinées. Elle s'était légèrement amaigrie malgré le fait qu'elle était restée affutée.

Il sentit la contrarier lui monter au nez.

Elle aurait dû venir le chercher plutôt que disparaître subitement sans laisser aucun indice sur ses intentions. Plutôt que de devoir vivre cette vie de fugitive sans personne sur qui se reposer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule Nat' ? » Interrogea-t-il

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que rien ne l'avait trahi. Qu'il avait juste remué ciel et terre afin de connaître son emplacement. Qu'il l'avait tracé sans relâche sans jamais réussir à la coincer. Qu'il avait haït son entraînement. Qu'elle était tout bonnement impressionnante.

« Je change de vie, » essaya-t-elle de le convaincre avec un certain amusement.

Son humour n'avait pas changé et il fronça un sourcil. Etre en couple. Démissionner. Déménager. Adopter un chien... Tout ça constituait un changement de vie. S'évaporer dans la nature et se cacher pour éviter des ennemis puissants ne l'étaient définitivement pas.

« J'ai vu passer plusieurs mandats d'arrestation te concernant, » pinça-t-il des lèvres pour contenir sa frustration. « J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Il était inutile de lui cacher ce détail. Elle-même avait dû les voir, les siens et ceux de Sam y compris. Leur trahison n'était un secret pour personne. Leur cavale n'était qu'une simple conséquence dramatique prouvant à tous que le gouvernement ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

Faisant mine de ne pas être atteinte par cet aveu, la jeune femme aurait voulu, au fond d'elle, l'engueuler de s'inquiéter autant pour sa vie.

« Dans ce cas, on peut dire que je fuis, » en convint-elle.

Après tout, il faisait la même chose. Le célèbre Captain America était devenu un parfait fugitif. Un exilé. Tout comme elle. Elle continua de ranger, une impassibilité étonnante se lisant sur son visage. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer que toute cette histoire avait chamboulé tous les codes qu'on lui avait jadis enseignés.

« Avec Sam nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs semaines, » confia-t-il en cherchant vainement son regard. « Te suivre a vraiment été compliqué. »

Pour ne pas dire infaisable. Heureusement que Rhodney les avait secrètement aidé. Sinon il était persuadé qu'ils n'y seraient pas arrivés. D'ailleurs, il ne devait sa présence ici qu'à un coup de chance. Qu'à une vieille connaissance...

« Et bien maintenant que tu as constaté que j'étais une grande fille et que je pouvais m'occuper de moi, tu vas pouvoir aller le retrouver pour le rassurer également. »

Elle ferma ses placards et plia le sac qu'elle mit dans un tiroir une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Il la fixa rudement. Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris la raison de sa venue.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

Elle sourit alors en coin. Au final, elle l'avait peut-être compris.

« Pourtant il le faudra, » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Elle n'était pas prête à risquer la vie du héros national juste parce qu'il l'exigeait et qu'elle était épuisée de courir en solitaire. Ç'aurait été égoïste de sa part. Elle s'y refusait péniblement.

« Dans ce cas, je resterai ici, » affirma-t-il sévèrement en durcissant son regard pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était actuellement pas certaine de ses émotions. L'agacement et la fascination de sa détermination se livraient une bataille sans merci.

« Arrête d'être stupide et te faire ton homme galant. Ça ne marche pas avec moi, » se moqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je m'en fous. »

Sa fermeté la surprit et elle plissa le front. Elle connaissait ce ton. A moins qu'elle ne cède, il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Sauf qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

« Tu vas être pris dans une spirale que tu ne pourras pas contrôler Rogers, » siffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

Il lui fit les gros yeux. Ceux qui précédaient souvent une phrase lui disant qu'il s'en fichait.

« Mais toi oui, c'est ça ? »

Non. Elle non plus. A vrai dire, elle était même pour la première fois dépassée. Mais elle ne comptait pas l'en informer.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et claqua la langue.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Car désormais son cœur la poussait à le suivre tandis que sa logique le lui interdisait. Et la Black Widow n'écoutait jamais ce que lui dictait son cœur. Tel avait été son enseignement.

« Clint m'a appelé, » lui apprit-il comme si cela donnait plus d'importance à ses paroles et à sa présence. « Il était inquiet. »

Elle ne put contenir son ricanement. Même sous surveillance et à des kilomètres d'elle, son partenaire arrivait quand même à l'emmerder en tentant de la sauver.

« Clint est toujours inquiet, » assura-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Il tiqua. Et elle sut que ce dernier lui avait raconté leur petite conversation lors de la tempête. Elle se promit de lui passer un savon quand elle le reverrait.

« Tu lui avais promis de me retrouver, » lui rappela-t-il froidement.

Cette phrase cinglait étrangement comme un reproche. S'y étant attendue, elle haussa les épaules dans une moue faussement désolée.

« Certaines promesses ne méritent pas d'être respectées. »

Il se leva et vint étonnement la dominer de toute sa carrure. Elle ne cligna même pas des paupières. S'il cherchait à l'impressionner, c'était un échec. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son style et le regard doux qu'il lui envoyait, était parsemé d'appréhensions justifiées.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aurais mis en danger ? » Voulut-il connaître la raison.

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla très légèrement et son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle retint sans le vouloir sa respiration.

Il venait de mettre le doigt sur sa pire crainte. Celle qui l'avait obsédé quand elle voyageait dans sa direction. Celle qui l'avait hanté après qu'elle se soit fait violemment attaquer. Elle s'en était sortie avec un poignet cassé et quelques côtes fracturées mais cela l'avait poussé à modifier ses plans. A rebrousser chemin.

« Entre autre, » murmura-t-elle en s'obligeant à garder ses iris dans les siennes. « Tu as suffisamment de soucis sans avoir à te coltiner les miens en plus. »

En entendant cela, Steve fut soulagé d'avoir demandé à Sam de ne pas l'accompagner. Jamais elle ne se serait ouverte ainsi s'il avait été présent. La rousse était habituellement bien trop secrète. Elle ne disait que rarement la vérité. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle ne trichait pas.

Doucement, il s'empara de sa tête, posa ses deux mains contre ses joues de façon à ce qu'elle ne le fuit pas. Il voulait voir la profondeur de son regard.

« Les mots _équipe_ et _famille_ te disent quelque chose ou il faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » Chuchota-t-il gentiment.

Il vit sa bouche se tordre en une grimace gênée et elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. C'était justement pour ces mots qu'elle avait décidé de faire cavalier seul. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Pour lui, la loyauté et l'entraide étaient les piliers qui façonnaient une vie. Pour elle, c'était souvent synonyme d'assassinat et de mort.

« Si je te suis, nous ne serons jamais tranquille Steve, » avertit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Son visage se ferma.

« Nous ne le sommes déjà pas, » lui fit-il amèrement remarquer. « Alors n'agis pas en solitaire. Ne reste pas seule. S'il te plait. »

Sa supplication lui déchira les entrailles. Elle le détestait. Lui et Clint avec. Ils n'étaient que deux crétins agaçants. Pourtant ces mots prononcés avec compassion et angoisse la firent tout de même capituler.

« Laisse-moi le temps de rassembler mes affaires, je reviens, » lui adressa-t-elle un petit sourire timide tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour se défaire de son emprise protectrice.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance et la regarda monter à l'étage. Ses yeux n'avaient pas menti. Elle ne fuirait pas par une fenêtre. Même s'il savait qu'elle en aurait été fortement capable. Il la ramenait enfin avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai ou suite ou non. Tout dépendra de ma muse. Pour le moment, je dirai plus non que oui, mais sait-on jamais ^^ **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**A la base il ne devait pas y avoir de suite. Trop de fictions concernant cette période, je trouve. Mais bon, comme je ne sais pas m'arrêter quand j'ai une idée, j'ai décidé de la poursuivre. Cette fiction sera (étrangement pour ma part) petite. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. **

**Par ailleurs, excepté pour les fics déjà en cours et postées ici, j'ai décidé d'arrêter la publication de nouvelles fictions sur ce site. J'ai adoré partager mes écrits ici avec vous mais je trouve que le site en perd de plus en plus et je préfère partir. Rassurez-vous, comme je l'ai dit, les fictions déjà commencées seront finies et postées. Si vous souhaitez lire les nouvelles, vous pouvez me retrouver sur AO3 (Cheline) et sur Wattpad (Tanutwo). **

**Les suites de Budapest et A vos ordres devraient également arriver prochainement. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

L'attente lui parut interminable. L'imprévisibilité de Natasha n'était plus étrangère à Steve. Elle n'avait plus besoin de prouver qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à lui. C'est pourquoi, pendant une courte seconde, il pensa à la rejoindre. Au fait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser monter seule à l'étage malgré qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'elle revenait.

Sa confiance en sa capacité à respecter ses paroles était ébranlée depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle préférait risquer sa vie plutôt que de voir la sienne menacée. Ses intestins se tordirent soudain d'angoisse. Et si elle lui avait menti ? Elle lui avait un jour dit qu'elle bricolait la vérité et pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, il savait qu'elle le faisait très bien. Il avait appris à la connaître. Tout du moins, il pensait la connaître... Et si elle l'avait trompé ?

Cependant, son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ses interrogations qu'il la vit redescendre les marches, un simple sac de voyage en cuir posé sur l'épaule. Le soulagement l'envahit aussitôt et il se força à ne pas sourire ou soupirer pour lui montrer à quel point il était rassuré.

« Tu as autre chose à prendre ? » Interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Elle mit ses chaussures tout en laissant échapper un ricanement. Steve ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

« Difficile d'emmener mon appartement dans plusieurs pays Rogers, » passa-t-elle devant lui en s'emparant de son manteau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. « Je croyais que tu savais te faire discret. J'ai peut-être eu tort. »

A ces mots, les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il se sentit même étrangement bête. Pour tout dire, il pensait plus à un objet qu'elle aurait voulu emmener ou à un souvenir qu'elle aurait souhaité garder. Mais Natasha n'était pas matérialiste. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Sa réponse était donc cohérente avec sa mentalité.

Il était pourtant certain qu'elle avait bien interprété sa question et qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour l'embêter. Ç'aurait été parfaitement son genre. Un humour qu'elle seule savait utiliser. Et que seul Clint savait repérer du premier coup. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux.

Le bruit du bois qui craque suivi d'un coup de vent glacial qui s'engouffre derrière sa nuque le fit revenir à lui et il observa la jeune femme, déjà sur le perron, qui l'observait intensément tandis qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Tu veux rester là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, un léger retroussement aux lèvres.

Il hésita.

C'était une idée qui lui avait en effet traversé l'esprit. Néanmoins, après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, il secoua la tête et la rejoignit. Prendre le risque de rester ici et de se faire repérer était trop dangereux. La maison était certes isolée, mais bien trop exposée si une attaque survenait. Ils avaient beau être des Avengers, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre et se protéger correctement.

« J'ai prévenu Sam qu'il pouvait venir nous récupérer, » l'informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il devrait être là dans moins de vingt minutes. »

_Vingt minutes... _Ce délai laissa Natasha pensive. Sam se trouvait beaucoup plus éloigné que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Elle l'aurait pensé à l'extérieur, caché derrière un arbre, en train d'attendre le feu vert de Steve pour se montrer.

Visiblement il n'en était rien.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas posté plus près, » signifia-t-elle sa surprise. « Vous avez une voiture ? »

Son sourcil était arqué en même temps qu'elle le regardait. Apparemment, elle attendait une réponse. Cependant, l'esprit de Steve était resté concentré sur sa première phrase et le son de sa voix totalement décontracté malgré la situation imprévue. Elle ne semblait même pas perturbée par le fait de devoir tout quitter précipitamment.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était sortie sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et d'un ton plutôt sec. Il s'en voulut. Presque.

Elle sourit tout de même avec taquinerie.

« Je t'en prie Rogers, ne me dis pas que vous vous déplacez à pied ? »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre par un sourire mais cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part. Il trouvait que la discussion ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Pourquoi tu pensais que Sam serait plus près ? » Précisa-t-il sa demande.

Elle fit une légère moue.

« Je ne sais pas, » posa-t-elle son sac à terre. « En cas de complications de ma part... »

Elle laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens et Steve comprit immédiatement où elle souhaitait en venir. _Si elle avait apposé de la résistance._

« Tu aurais grillé nos couvertures si nous étions venus à deux. Je ne voulais pas que tu nous files entre les doigts..., » marqua-t-il une pause avec gêne. « Encore une fois. »

L'explication était logique. Et le regard de Steve observa le visage inchangé de Natasha attentivement. Elle le détaillait aussi, sans commenter, les sourcils légèrement écarquillés. Il se sentit alors frustré. Malgré les années passées à ses côtés, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire ses pensées.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » Prononça-t-il devant son silence.

« Ross a placardé nos têtes dans toutes les agences gouvernementales. Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas changé d'apparence ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur.

Le message était clair. Elle ne voulait pas continuer sur ce sujet. Sur sa possible résistance. Sur sa capacité à disparaître définitivement.

« La cavale ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être franc.

Le corps de la rousse se tendit. Au vu de son attitude, elle était fâchée.

« C'est ce que je constate, » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement sans prendre la peine d'essayer de le contredire.

« Tu as des conseils ? »

Elle l'étudia soudain d'un œil beaucoup plus amusé. Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Elle décida alors d'être franche aussi. Voire limite cassante. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était imprudent.

« Tu devrais te laisser pousser la barbe. Ça cacherait la moitié de ton visage angélique et te donnerait un côté moins puceau, » énonça-t-elle. « Moins repérable pour ceux qui te recherchent. »

Il nota la pointe de sarcasme derrière sa voix froide et porta alors une main à son menton. Elle avait très probablement raison.

« Tu trouves ? »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Comment tu as réussi à rester hors d'atteinte sans aucune aide ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il ricana.

« L'armée m'a appris deux-trois trucs tu sais, » l'avisa-t-il. « Et puis Sam est un bon partenaire de voyage. »

Ça elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle regarda sa montre. Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

« Bucky n'est pas avec vous ? »

Elle savait ce sujet sensible et ne fut pas étonnée de voir son ex-partenaire baisser furtivement les yeux avant de contempler l'horizon.

« Il est resté au Wakanda, » lui apprit-il. « T'challa a accepté de lui fournir un toit et une protection. C'est une longue histoire, » bredouilla-t-il en sentant son regard perplexe posé sur lui.

Une très longue histoire qu'il n'était pas prêt de raconter. Ou tout du moins, pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions.

« Visiblement, » murmura-t-elle sans être plus curieuse. « J'ai vu que Wanda et Vision étaient également recherchés. Tu as de leurs nouvelles ? »

S'intéresser aux autres membres de l'équipe était important. Il y a encore quelques mois, ils faisaient tous partie de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ne pas être avec eux et les savoir en danger la rendait morose et furieuse à la fois.

Steve soupira et elle comprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Depuis deux mois, les deux amants étaient en silence radio. Le soldat ne savait même pas dans quel pays les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient ou si Ross avait réussi à leur mettre la main dessus. De par les avis de recherche, il était tenté de dire que ce n'était pas le cas mais rien n'était certain à cent pour cent.

« Ils font leur vie, » souffla-t-il comme par résignation.

Il n'y avait rien à dire d'autres. Pour le moment, tout le monde se trouvait plus ou moins éparpillé dans des pays différents. Essayer d'avoir un semblant de vie malgré les mandats d'arrestation était compliqué, pourtant tous s'efforçaient d'essayer.

« Tu comptes nous emmener où ? » Interrogea Natasha, les yeux rivés également sur le paysage reposant qui s'offrait à elle.

Cette quiétude allait lui manquer.

« Allemagne. »

« Allemagne ? »

Il opina.

« Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la frontière et nous pourrons réserver un hôtel pour nous reposer un peu et nous permettre de trouver un meilleur endroit sur du long terme. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Le plan semblait déjà parfaitement pensé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le changer. En revanche...

« Le long terme n'existe pas en cavale Steve, » cingla-t-elle doucement. « Sauf si tu trouves que trois jours c'est du long terme. »

Il le savait pertinemment.

« Nous avons réussi à rester deux mois dans le même motel la dernière fois, » la contredit-il doucement.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme se rétrécirent pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. »

« Nous avons surtout fait attention à nos déplacements. »

Elle souffla d'irritation.

C'était bien ce qu'elle disait, ils avaient eu de la chance. Extrêmement de chance.

Habituellement, bouger était la meilleure des techniques. Bien évidemment, il fallait le faire intelligemment. Éviter les grands axes, les aéroports, les lieux comportant des caméras à reconnaissance faciale. Les transports en commun était une bonne alternative quand on savait se fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçue.

Steve avait dû galérer à ça et elle en rigola intérieurement.

« Sam doit être plus doué que toi. »

C'était même certain.

« Et toi ? »

« Et quoi moi ? » Tourna-t-elle la tête vers lui. « Tu sais que je suis plus douée que vous deux réunis. »

C'était une évidence et il ne répliqua pas. Il releva seulement les épaules.

« Tu es restée seule durant tous ces mois, » annonça-t-il presque avec embarras. « Je sais que disparaître et te créer une nouvelle identité est ta spécialité mais comment tu as pu supporter ce poids et cette solitude toute seule ? »

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle vivait simplement avec.

Par moment, ça avait été dur. Voire même très dur. Mais son entraînement avait été précieux.

Steve avait connu l'armée.

Elle avait connu la Red Room.

Et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, les hommes et les femmes de là-bas l'avaient considérablement poussé à l'extrême pour qu'elle puisse affronter cette vie de solitaire sans se plaindre.

« L'habitude, » déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

Steve sentit son front se plisser sans même qu'il ne l'ordonne à son cerveau. Il se sentait peiné pour elle. Toute sa vie reposait sur des mensonges, des tortures, des complications. Pourtant, elle restait forte et têtue. Peut-être même un peu trop par moment.

« Une mauvaise habitude, » formula-t-il.

Elle sourit difficilement.

« Une foutue habitude, » rectifia-t-elle.

Ce terme lui paraissait plus approprié. Pour Steve il révélait bel et bien que sa partenaire n'avait jamais fait une croix sur son passé.

« Tu penses qu'un jour tout cet enfer s'arrêtera ? »

Il vit ses traits se tirer, signe qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas, » ébranla-t-elle pourtant un espoir. « Ross a l'air déterminé à nous garder enfermé. Si tu veux mon avis, ses convictions ne sont pas prêtes de changer. Il faudra constamment se méfier. »

« Nous aurons au moins l'avantage de veiller les uns sur les autres. »

« Hum..., » jeta-t-elle un nouveau regard discret à son montre.

Steve la vit néanmoins faire. Il savait que les conversations trop personnelles la mettaient mal à l'aise et la rendait nerveuse. Elle détestait s'ouvrir et se sentir découverte.

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, » confia-t-il sincèrement, espérant ainsi lui prouver son soulagement. « Et je suis sûr que Clint le sera également. »

Les lèvres de Natasha se retroussèrent.

L'entendre dire ces paroles lui fit énormément de bien. Néanmoins au fond d'elle, cela l'anéantie. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration un peu plus profonde de façon à contrôler les émotions qui la submergeaient.

Sam allait bientôt arriver. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Lentement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sa bouche frôla celle de Steve. Pendant une seconde, le temps se trouva suspendu. Son cœur palpitait férocement en osmose avec celui du soldat. Puis elle se dirigea vers son oreille et sa poitrine se serra face à ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

« Je suis désolée Steve, » chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Mais je t'assure que ce sera mieux ainsi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu analyser ses paroles, ce dernier sentit un léger pincement au niveau de sa cuisse et il se recula, baissant spontanément le regard vers le bas pour apercevoir une seringue vide dans la main droite de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il fronça durement des sourcils avant que sa vision ne devienne étrangement brouillée. Il voulut finir sa phrase mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Il était comme paralysé. Et intérieurement affolé. Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

Il essaya alors activement de combattre la drogue dans son système mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Natasha avait dû lui injecter une dose conséquente pour que son corps réagisse aussi vite.

Péniblement, il mit une main à terre pour se stabiliser et tenter de se relever. Ses efforts furent néanmoins vains et il s'étala au sol lentement, toutes ses forces s'amenuisant dangereusement.

« Ne m'en veux pas, » s'accroupit la jeune femme pour le mettre de côté de façon à ce qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. « Vous serez plus en sécurité à fuir sans moi. »

Il aurait voulu lui crier que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle se trompait. Cependant son esprit s'échappait et il sentit simplement ses mains sur son corps. Il reconnut ensuite sa silhouette élancée se redresser et l'observer tandis qu'il ne parvenait plus du tout à bouger.

Actuellement, même sa colère ne lui était d'aucun secours.

« Prends soin de toi et de Sam, » ordonna-t-elle en lui octroyant un dernier regard. « Je vous retrouverai. »

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme une promesse à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Mais à travers sa vision floue, il la vit tout de même s'élancer vers la forêt.

Elle venait de le trahir...

Il l'avait perdu...

Sa volonté de rester éveillé le lâcha subitement et il tomba dans un trou noir, furieux. Furieux contre elle. Mais surtout furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir anticipé son geste. Il aurait dû le prévoir dès le départ... Habituellement, elle aurait été beaucoup plus têtue et indépendante pour accepter sans même rechigner.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera une petite fiction. Elle sera concentrée sur Steve et Natasha. Mais Sam devrait également être de la partie. Pas les autres en revanche. Je ne les cerne pas assez pour prendre le risque d'écrire dessus. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ;) **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**De retour de vacances, je vous publie la suite de cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Merci pour vos ajouts et pour vos lectures. **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Quatre.

Ce chiffre, pourtant relativement petit, donna le vertige à Steve.

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que Natasha l'avait drogué avant de s'enfuir sans donner aucune nouvelle depuis.

Quatre mois.

Quatre mois qu'il essayait de la retrouver sans le moindre succès. Sans la moindre piste. Seul un mot, qu'elle avait délibérément laissé à son attention, avait été retrouvé dans la forêt lors de ses recherches en compagnie de Sam.

_Arrête_ _de_ _me_ _suivre. _

Voilà ce qu'il avait decouvert en Suède, accroché, avec un couteau qu'il lui avait offert, contre l'écorce d'un sapin.

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus précis. Visiblement, elle avait su qu'il tenterait de la poursuivre une fois la drogue épuisée de son système.

C'était sa manière à elle de lui rappeler une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas d'aide. Qu'elle était une fille solitaire.

Seulement, c'était mal connaître Steve.

Il ne comptait évidemment pas abandonner. Encore moins l'abandonner elle.

Sauf que contrairement aux mois passés avant leurs _retrouvailles_, Natasha avait aujourd'hui littéralement disparue de la surface de la Terre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve. Et elle était en effet introuvable.

Avec Sam, le travail était donc double. Ils devaient à la fois surveiller leurs arrières tout en cherchant obstinément la jeune femme.

Et c'était exténuant.

Exténuant de voir passer des informations de danger imminent sur leurs personnes et surtout sur sa personne, sans jamais la trouver. Elle risquait constamment sa vie. Deux fois plus en agissant seule. C'était, certes, son domaine de prédilection mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux hommes de rager.

De se faire un sang d'encre.

Ils s'inquiétaient.

Pour elle. Pour Wanda et Vision. Mais également pour Rhodes qui leur fournissait secrètement les contacts radios et les ordres de Ross par fichiers piratés.

Lui aussi risquait de finir sa vie enfermé dans la prison du Raft si quelqu'un l'apprenait et le dénonçait.

Malgré tout, il faisait son possible pour pour guider les deux hommes et les aider. Pour leur indiquer les sites potentiels où Natasha pouvait se trouver.

Pour le moment, tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visité avaient été erronés. Ou peut-être déjà désertés.

L'espionne russe était douée dans le jeu du chat et de la souris. Extrêmement douée. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Ne commettait aucun faux pas.

Ses performances les surpassaient.

Mais les deux anciens soldats ne renoncaient pas pour autant.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient, en cet instant, cachés derrière un grand conteneur, à attendre avec appréhension les hommes de mains de Ross arriver.

D'après leurs informations, Natasha avait été repérée par un indic à Melbourne et un assaut, non reconnu par le gouvernement australien, avait été exigé dans l'entrepôt où elle avait été pistée.

Connaissant désormais la presque totalité des compétences de la jeune femme, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit vrai.

Néanmoins, Steve voulait en avoir le cœur net. Surtout si cette information s'avérait correcte.

Si tel était le cas, elle aurait sûrement besoin de soutien. Même si évidemment elle ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix devant eux.

Ils patientaient donc depuis un peu plus de deux heures, les visages fermés de concentration et la chaleur les rendant moite de transpiration.

"Tu penses qu'elle est là ?" Chuchota Sam, les yeux guettants le plus infime mouvement à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient.

Steve se pinça les lèvres.

Sa formation militaire souhaitait que non. Cela aurait signifié que Natasha était toujours hors d'atteinte et en sécurité. Qu'elle était toujours imprenable. Mais son cœur espérait que oui. La retrouver aujourd'hui apaiserait ses doutes et ses angoisses la concernant. Il ressentait le besoin inexplicable de la serrer dans ses bras. De la voir effectivement saine et sauve à ses côtés.

C'en était presque égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi.

"Natasha est plus intelligente que Ross," affirma-t-il. "Mais vu les moyens qu'il a mis en place, tout est possible. Elle ne fera pas indéfiniment le poids face à lui."

Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il était persuadé que si Ross arrivait à mettre la main sur la jeune femme, nul doute qu'elle se défendrait jusqu'à la mort.

C'était dans son caractère. Presque dans ses gènes.

Il n'était alors pas juste effrayé. Il était littéralement terrifié à cette idée.

"Je m'en doute," assura Sam. "C'est juste que ça a l'air vide."

"Stratégie de camouflage. Ou alors c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais cachée là."

Cette suggestion le fit frissonner.

"Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu brouiller les pistes pour induire Ross en erreur ?"

Assurément, pensa aussitôt le blond. Elle aurait pu faire tomber n'importe qui dans le panneau d'ailleurs. Elle avait été durement formée pour ça.

"C'est possible, " se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il ne voulait pas anéantir tous les espoirs de Sam... Ni les siens. Cela aurait été trop dur à digérer.

"Donc, soit Natasha se trouve ailleurs et nous crevons de chaud pour rien. Soit elle est bien là et rien ne trahit sa présence," résuma Wilson.

C'était plus ou moins les deux cas de figures les plus probables.

L'ironie voulait qu'après des mois de fugues et de recherches infructueuses, leur but de former une équipe solide avec la jeune femme n'eut jamais été aussi proche.

"L'assaut est prévu pour dans dix minutes," regarda Steve sa montre. "Nous serons vite fixés."

Sam approuva silencieusement tout en détaillant l'imposant établissement devant eux. Comportant trois énormes portes situées de leur côté avec d'innombrables carreaux semi-transparents et en plexi, la logique voulait que les mêmes se trouvrent à l'opposé. L'analyse était alors vite faite. L'entrepôt était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'une seule partie ne soit surveillée.

"Nous devrions nous séparer pour couvrir au moins deux pôles différents," soumit-il ses inquiétudes.

Cela leur aurait permis de couvrir plus de surface.

Cependant, comme il s'y attendait, Steve hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Natasha, il refusait catégorique tout plan en solo. Ce n'était pas de la peur, Sam l'avait parfaitement compris. Son partenaire agissait ainsi uniquement pour sa sécurité. Il avait déjà perdu Natasha, le perdre lui aussi aurait été fatal.

"Non. Ce serait trop dangereux," annonça-t-il. "Si Natasha n'est pas là, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire repérer et capturer. Le point stratégique veut que les hommes de Ross passent par ces entrées," les désigna-t-il du doigt. "Nous restons en place tous les deux."

L'ordre était clair et indiscutable.

En bon ami, Sam n'objecta d'ailleurs pas, malgré son désaccord. Même avec de sérieux arguments, Steve ne changerait de toute façon pas d'avis.

"On fait quoi si c'est encore une fausse piste ?" Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main.

L'air était humide et chaud. Pas insurmontable mais suffisamment pour que des gouttes de sueurs ruissellent sur leurs corps. L'adrénaline les gardait tonique sinon ils se seraient sûrement sentis depourvus énergie.

"Je ne sais pas encore," tiqua Steve. "On avisera en temps voulu."

À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité d'une fausse piste. Il commençait lui-même à être fatigué de courir après un fantôme qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

Il imaginait alors aisément ce que Sam devait ressentir de toute cette situation. Le faucon appréciait évidemment Natasha. Mais depuis quelques temps, Steve lui faisait prendre de plus en plus de risques. Il n'était pas contre mais voir la tristesse de son ami à chaque déception lui faisait mal au cœur.

"C'est de l'acharnement. Elle reviendra d'elle-même quand elle sera prête," essaya-t-il doucement de le raisonner.

C'était en effet ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Je_ _vous_ _retrouverai_.

Trois mots qu'il n'acceptait pas. De ce qu'il avait pu observer lors de leurs missions ensemble, Natasha était réfléchie mais avait tendance à minimiser les risques.

Cette fuite le lui prouvait encore une fois.

"Elle n'y arrivera pas seule," l'informa-t-il. "Ross est constamment derrière son dos."

Il était constamment sur le dos de tout le monde. A croire qu'ils étaient les plus grands criminels du monde.

"Pour le moment, je trouve qu'elle s'en sort pas mal," admit Sam. "Elle s'en sort même mieux que nous."

S'évaporer était une seconde nature pour elle. L'espionne avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier et elle les utilisait brillamment. Simplement l'étau se ressentait chaque jour un peu plus dangereusement autour d'elle. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou non.

"Nous sommes deux et nous sommes crevés," lui fit-il remarquer. "Elle finira elle aussi par s'épuiser et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule quand ce jour arrivera. Nous arriverons bien à la retrouver avant que Ross ne mette la main sur elle."

La logique du Captain se tenait. Entre les tours de gardes et les déplacements sur le qui-vive, la fatigue se faisait durement ressentir. Wanda pouvait compter sur Vision. Bucky sur le Wakanda. Natasha, elle, était isolée et seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

Aucun des deux ne doutait de ses compétences mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre cette vie indéfiniment.

"J'espère que tu as raison," commenta alors Sam dans un murmure.

Steve ne répondit rien à cela et un silence rempli de tension s'installa. Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées.

Les sens en alerte, tous deux fixèrent attentivement les alentours, à l'affût du moindre petit mouvement.

L'heure donnée était effectivement correcte car ils eurent à peine le temps de patienter que des hommes en noirs et armés apparurent dans leur champ de vision, longeant les murs en formation de mercenaires et posant du C4 sur la porte du milieu.

Le fait que ce ne soit pas simplement des militaires allait grandement leur compliquer la tâche s'il fallait se battre.

La porte explosa dans un bruit assourdissant qui les força à se recroqueviller furtivement.

Instinctivement, le corps des deux fugitifs se tendit. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et l'affrontement n'allait peut-être pas tarder si les indications fournies par Rhodes se révélaient réelles...

* * *

**Un avis ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ;) **

**Le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine et ce sera sûrement le dernier sauf si je me décide à écrire ce qu'ils ont vécu en cavale tous les 3 xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, une nouvelle fiction Romanogers est en cours de diffusion sur Wattpad (pseudo Tanutwo également). **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

La porte désormais volée en éclat, la trentaine de mercenaires présente et armée envahit rapidement les lieux sous les regards attentifs et angoissés de Steve et de Sam. A défaut d'une vue convenable, ces derniers étaient obligés d'utiliser leur ouïe pour pouvoir identifier les actions qui se déroulaient actuellement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une épaisse fumée comprise entre le gris et le noir s'échappait du trou béant qu'avait laissé l'explosion, obstruant considérablement leur visibilité.

Ils se trouvaient donc soumis aux opérations à l'aveugle. Et cela n'arrangeait en rien leur situation qui était déjà délicate.

Soucieux pour la vie de leur amie, ils tendaient encore plus l'oreille que lorsqu'ils partaient en _mission_. Contrairement à Sam, Steve n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire d'effort pour se concentrer. Le sérum coulant dans ses veines l'aidait parfaitement dans cette tâche. Il entendait absolument tout comme s'il se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Et pour le moment, excepté le crépitement du métal encore brûlant et éparpillé au sol, aucun bruit ne filtrait.

Absolument aucun. Même le pas des soldats armés était muet.

Inconsciemment, il frémit.

Le silence qui suivait cette attaque soudaine et fracassante était mortel. Mortel et effrayant. Les hommes envoyés par Ross devaient tous être des tueurs aguerris et ultra-entrainés. Ils ne feraient aucun cadeau à la personne traquée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine.

Certes, Natasha y était habituée.

Elle ne devait même pas être effrayée par cette possibilité atroce.

Cependant, à l'inverse, Steve sentait et pouvait même entendre battre son cœur à une allure affolante. Tout son corps transpirait d'inquiétude pour la jeune femme. Actuellement, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se jeter dans la mêlée avant qu'ils ne tombent dessus et s'assurer que rien ne lui arrivait. Simplement voilà, sans une confirmation visuelle de sa présence dans cet entrepôt, s'exposer aussi ouvertement aurait été totalement inconscient de sa part.

De leur part d'ailleurs. Car Sam l'aurait obligatoirement suivi dans cet acte de suicide irréfléchi.

La prudence était ce qui leur avait permis de rester en vie et hors d'atteinte jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'était grâce à ça qu'il arrivait à se contrôler et à ne pas intervenir. Il se surprit, cependant, à retenir son souffle. Aucun coup de feu n'avait encore été tiré. Cela signifiait que les mercenaires n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur cible.

Qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Natasha.

En soit, ce n'était pas grand chose car ces tueurs n'avaient investi les lieux que depuis seulement trois minutes. Pourtant ce détail le rassurait déjà grandement. Après tout, l'ancienne espionne n'était peut-être pas dans ce local poussiéreux et abandonné.

Ou alors c'était qu'elle s'y cachait et à moins qu'elle les laisse l'approcher, ils ne la découvriraient jamais. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était invisible quand elle souhaitait l'être.

« Il faut absolument qu'on la trouve avant eux, » chuchota Sam tout bas, d'une voix serrée. « T'as vu leurs armes ? »

Steve approuva sérieusement. Leurs _jouets _n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

« Des M-46 XF, » précisa-t-il gravement. « Les dernières versions. S'ils ouvrent le feu, les dégâts seront dramatiques. »

Les deux hommes savaient parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient. Ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux les dommages que ces armes pouvaient causer une fois qu'elles rentraient en action. Et ce n'était vraiment pas joli. Le gouvernement avait visiblement mis le paquet dans la recherche et dans la confection d'artilleries lourdes.

A croire que Ross espérait les tuer plutôt que d'essayer de les contrôler.

« Leur ordre de mission était de la récupérer vivante ? » Voulut savoir Sam.

L'ancien soldat souffla. Il comprenait la question. Lui-même se demandait s'il avait bien entendu la transmission radio. L'harnachement de ces mercenaires laissait le doute planer.

« Normalement oui, » dit-il. « Mais tu connais les imprévus du terrain… »

Il s'interrompit, avalant difficilement sa salive tandis que de nouveaux hommes arrivaient en convois blindés. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique au fur et à mesure du temps passé cachés.

« Si Natasha leur résiste, ils ouvriront le feu, » réalisa Wilson tandis qu'ils les observaient anxieusement descendre des trois nouveaux camions.

Steve hocha la tête avec raideur. Il en avait conscience.

« Il faut que j'y aille, » déclara-t-il en oubliant tous les dangers que cela représentait.

Après tout, il était Captain America, il pourrait les combattre. Et puis de toute façon, il frétillait sur place. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps immobile. La possibilité de savoir Natasha entourée d'hommes ayant peut-être l'autorisation de tirer le rendait fou. Ses poils s'en trouvaient hérissés d'angoisse et ses muscles contractés de contrariété.

« C'est de la folie, » réfuta aussitôt son ami en plantant ses yeux ronds de stupeur dans les siens. « On ne sait toujours pas si elle est là. »

En effet, ils ne le savaient toujours pas. Mais Steve ne comptait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Ou pire, de la regarder se faire tuer sans même avoir tenté quelque chose.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, » affirma-t-il en analysant les alentours. « Je vais passer par le toit pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. »

C'était un plan comme un autre. Ni le plus facile. Ni le plus difficile. Juste le plus pratique. Ses yeux d'ancien militaire avaient déjà repérés le trajet à effectuer.

« Hors de question que je te laisse les affronter seul mon pote, » siffla Sam en s'emparant de ses deux pistolets. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est une équipe. »

Rogers sourit du coin des lèvres. Depuis quelques mois, ce genre d'action berçait leur quotidien. Ils avaient appris à vivre dangereusement et à compter sur le soutien l'un de l'autre. Simplement, ils n'allaient habituellement pas au devant de l'action. C'était contraire aux ordres de Steve. Prendre des risques n'était assurément pas ce que le jeune homme préférait. Seulement voilà, il devait bien admettre que par moment certains dangers le forçaient à revoir ses priorités.

Aujourd'hui était l'un d'eux.

« Le trajet pour y accéder n'est pas idéal et comporte une grande zone de visibilité et de tir à découvert, » lui expliqua-t-il rapidement le chemin qu'il prévoyait de prendre. « La fumée devrait me camoufler mais j'aurai besoin de toi pour me couvrir. »

Sam arqua un sourcil désapprobateur.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je dois rester ici, c'est ça ? »

Il opina.

« J'aurai plus de chance d'atteindre l'objectif en étant tout seul et en sachant que tu assures mes arrières, » garantit-il avec calme. « Si les choses tournent mal, on attaque intelligemment et rapidement. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent combien on est. Ce sera notre élément de surprise en cas de complication. »

Ou plutôt, leur seule possibilité d'intimidation.

« Et quand ils s'apercevront que nous ne sommes que deux ? » Grimaça Sam.

Steve préféra ne pas penser à cette éventualité. D'autant que Ross avait dû avertir ses hommes sur leur binôme et que les médias s'étaient fait un royal plaisir de préciser leur partenariat au monde entier.

« Il faut rester le plus discret possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, » jeta-t-il un coup d'œil pour voir si la voie était libre. « Nous sommes en civil, peut-être qu'ils ne nous reconnaîtrons pas aux premiers abords. »

Avec une chance sur mille, c'était tout à fait possible.

« Tu es bien optimiste. »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent. Il n'était pas le premier à le lui dire.

« C'est ce qui m'a permis de demeurer sain d'esprit jusqu'ici, » certifia-t-il en lui lançant une boutade taquine tandis qu'il se levait. « Reste ici, je reviens vite. »

* * *

**La suite arrivera lundi ou mardi si tout va bien... tout comme le retour de Natasha :P**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Les chapitres se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas... Notamment sur la longueur. Pour tout vous avouer, je voulais le couper. Et puis je me suis dis que je me ferai incendier... vous me direz si j'ai bien fait ou non de vous le laisser en entier lol**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Sam n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de lui souhaiter bonne chance que, sans plus attendre, Steve s'engagea en direction de l'entrepôt, le dos recourbé afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Après une rapide analyse, il passa derrière un tas de gravats oublié depuis plusieurs années et zigzagua entre les différents conteneurs sur son chemin, l'épaisse fumée l'aidant à rester discret.

Il pria d'ailleurs pour que celle-ci ne se dissipe pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu. Cela aurait compromis sa couverture ainsi que celle de Sam et de Natasha. Il n'était même pas concevable que cette possibilité arrive.

Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta derrière une poubelle positionné à trente mètres de l'entrepôt et compta les gardes postés à l'entrée. Vingt-deux. Presque autant que ceux à l'intérieur. Ross n'avait pas hésité à mettre le paquet pour tenter de débusquer l'ancienne espionne russe. C'était dément. Elle avait dû sérieusement l'énerver pour avoir le droit à ce traitement de faveur.

Ayant une petite fenêtre d'ouverture lorsque les soldats s'informèrent entre eux de l'avancée des recherches, il courut et atteignit rapidement son objectif. A savoir, la gouttière située derrière le bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Avec une étonnante facilité, il l'escalada et atterrit finalement sur le toit tout en essayant de ne pas signaler sa présence avec son poids. Le béton paraissait épais mais mieux valait être prudent.

Sans un bruit, il enjamba donc les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des petites vitres à carreaux sales et délavées dispersées un peu partout en colonne pour apporter, à l'époque, de la clarté et observa difficilement les soldats fouiller les différents recoins et les caisses que l'entrepôt contenait.

De là où il était placé, il avait vu sur tout l'intérieur et il remercia secrètement sa vue d'être aussi bonne. Car entre la fumée et la l'insalubrité des lieux, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il dût toutefois acclimater ses yeux à la vision sombre de l'immense pièce, se contentant d'observer. De juger le terrain. Et de mesurer l'intensité des risques en cas de besoin urgent d'intervenir. Puis, sans réellement le vouloir, -et sans réellement l'espérer non plus,- ses yeux tiquèrent sur une chevelure blonde qui s'engouffrait derrière une lourde planche en bois sur droite, presque collée au mur.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait déjà vu ces cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Il les connaissait. C'était ceux de Natasha. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, cette dernière esquivait expertement tous les soldats. Jonglant d'un point à un autre, sans jamais se faire remarquer. Habillée d'une tenue noire presque semblable à un corset sur le dessus, elle disposait des objets par terre que Steve n'identifiait pas. Il soupçonnait néanmoins que ce soit des grenades à retardement. Rhodes lui avait dit qu'une des réserves de Tony avait été pillée quelques temps plus tôt. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que Natasha y soit pour quelque chose.

Le corps tendu, il la guetta en train de changer une nouvelle fois de planque. La sueur coula le long de son dos et d'un revers de la main il essaya celle sur son front quand la réalité le frappa. Elle s'approchait petit à petit de la porte qui avait explosé. Elle ne savait sûrement pas que d'autres mercenaires l'attendaient en dehors. Tout du moins, elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à autant.

Comme il l'avait présumé, elle disparut subitement de son champ de vision, la fumée noire l'enveloppant totalement et Steve jura entre ses dents.

Elle allait se faire prendre. C'était presque inévitable.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le bord, sautant du haut du toit pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Ses pieds s'écrasèrent douloureusement contre le sol à l'atterrissage et il esquissa un rictus mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, bien trop inquiet de la suite tragique que pouvait prendre les évènements.

Il plaqua son corps contre le mur. Il serra les poings. Et passa légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour apercevoir la situation du côté tant redouté. Le regard contrôlé et concentré, il chercha vainement la jeune femme à travers la brume jusqu'à se rendre rapidement compte qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue.

Natasha n'était pas là. Ou plutôt, elle n'était plus là.

Pourtant des jambes s'agitaient. Il aurait presque pu sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Les mercenaires se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il réalisa un poil trop tard que ce n'était pas de l'espionne mais de lui quand trois hommes arrivèrent par derrière et qu'il les assomma rapidement dans un combat qui se voulait inégal.

Il souffla et expira, reprenant doucement sa respiration tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution pour se sortir du merdier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer.

Il devait absolument trouver un endroit où se mettre à couvert. Malheureusement, comme il s'en doutait déjà, il ne put tenter quoique ce soit qu'il fut cerné par une cinquantaine d'hommes armés de M-46 XF ou de couteaux à lames double tranchantes. De loin, il ne les avait pas vus. De près, elles étaient impressionnantes... Et il espérait secrètement que Natasha n'ait pas eu affaire à elles.

Cependant, au vu du nombre de personnes l'encerclant, le doute n'était pas vraiment permis. Les hommes de Ross n'avaient pas dû la trouver. Elle était apparemment passée à côté d'eux sans même qu'ils ne la voient. Elle s'était encore une fois évaporée.

Steve grogna. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Cela lui aurait évité de se montrer. Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver à la merci de ces hommes.

« A terre, » le menaça durement un des mercenaires.

Résigné, il leva doucement les bras. Sam avait forcément dû voir l'attroupement qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il viendrait bientôt l'aider. Il devait juste gagner du temps.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous combattre, » les informa-t-il d'une voix calme. « Mais je ne... »

« Où est l'agent Romanoff ? » L'interrompit fermement le même homme.

Les deux mains toujours en l'air, le blond le fixa. L'insigne cousu sur son uniforme était celui des armées américaines et portait son nom ainsi que son grade. _Commandant Parks_, lut-il avant de l'observer de nouveau. Musclé, les cheveux courts et bruns, il devait être le plus haut gradé. Celui qui dirigeait toutes les opérations.

L'attitude sereine et dure, il avait la tête d'un gars qui ne rigolait pas souvent. D'un gars qui ne vivait que pour son métier. L'ancien soldat ne pourrait certainement pas l'entourlouper et ce, même s'il savait le faire. Chose qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Mentir était l'aptitude favorite de Natasha. Pas la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas, » décida-t-il de dire la vérité.

Après tout, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et à vrai dire, cela lui brisait le cœur de l'avoir de nouveau laissé filer. Il aurait dû aller dans l'entrepôt avant que les mercenaires n'arrivent.

A cette réponse, l'homme en face de lui ronchonna dans ses moustaches. Il semblait tout aussi énervé que lui de ne pas avoir mis la main sur la légendaire Black Widow.

« Mofi, Johns, faites une équipe de trente et ratiboisez la ville s'il le faut mais trouvez-là, elle ne doit pas être loin, » ordonna-t-il aussitôt sévèrement. « Les autres, vous ne lâchez pas Monsieur des yeux. »

Tous s'activèrent et la moitié de l'unité disparue. Intérieurement, Steve fut satisfait mais le nombre était encore trop important pour qu'il tente un combat seul contre des hommes lourdement armés. Aussi resta-t-il sagement à sa place.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé vous trouver là, Captain, » déclara le militaire en utilisant son pseudonyme pour lui prouver qu'il l'avait reconnu. « Mais vous y êtes et la prise est d'autant plus belle. »

Parfaitement concentré sur Steve, Parks avait les yeux d'un noir profond, violent et un tantinet réjouis.

« Ross devrait être content, » poursuivit-il sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer. « Votre ami Wilson est également dans les parages ? »

Gardant un air impassible malgré son sang qui bouillonnait intérieurement, Steve haussa simplement les é devait à tout prix protéger son partenaire.

« Je ne sais p... »

Une énorme détonation l'empêcha de finir son mensonge et le souffle de plusieurs explosions en simultanées l'envoya durement valser contre la paroi en métal d'un conteneur quelques mètres plus loin. Surpris par le choc, il mit moins d'une seconde à comprendre qu'il avait vu juste et que Natasha avait bien truffé l'entrepôt de grenades à retardement. Les oreilles sifflantes et sourdes des bruits extérieurs, il se redressa péniblement, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant son corps ainsi que celui des militaires l'entourant, morts ou vivants.

Observant avec hébétude la scène qui s'offrait à lui, Steve mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et bougea la mâchoire dans l'optique de récupérer son audition. La russe n'était plus là, mais elle venait pourtant de faire un carnage et de l'aider considérablement à réduire le nombre de ses adversaires.

Tout son mode opératoire.

Elle travaillait depuis bien trop longtemps avec les moyens du bord et tout ce qui s'offrait à elle. Le corps à corps était sa discipline de prédilection mais elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle n'était pas contre d'autres solutions.

Là, en était la preuve.

Encore chancelant mais récupérant plus vite ses esprits que les hommes de Ross, Steve s'aperçut que certains militaires commençaient, eux aussi, à se redresser. Aussitôt, des balles sifflèrent dans leurs directions et Steve sentit son corps rempli d'adrénaline être soulagé. Sam, toujours en sécurité derrière un conteneur, venait de se rapprocher et de le rejoindre.

Faisant abstraction de ses douleurs musculaires, il se jeta alors sur ses opposants pendant que ces derniers étaient habilement distraits par les tirs de son coéquipier. Il devait absolument réussir à le rejoindre mais jamais les deux hommes ne réussiraient à s'enfuir s'ils se trouvaient poursuivis. Les mettre hors d'état de nuire était primordial.

Il donna un coup de poing au plus proche tandis que sa jambe s'encastra dans l'estomac d'un deuxième. La puissance du coup combinée au choc précédent fit tomber le premier à terre dans un état d'inconscience avancée. L'autre se courba en un gémissement plaintif avant de revenir à la charge, aidé par quatre autres soldats qui venaient de retrouver leurs réflexes.

Sans leur laisser la possibilité de trop s'approcher, il riposta d'un coup de pied retourné et arracha le fusil des mains d'un des soldats. Il en frappa deux à la tête qui s'écroulèrent instantanément au sol.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Captain, » grogna Parks en le mettant en joue, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe.

Steve s'arrêta immédiatement et pointa également son fusil sur lui.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à en faire de même, » l'avertit-il durement en comprenant ses intentions.

Il était toujours pour la justice et se contenterait uniquement de l'immobiliser en lui tirant une balle dans les deux genoux mais il ne se laisserait pas enfermer pour épargner une blessure à un homme capable de le tuer.

« Vous bluffez, » ricana sombrement Parks.

Steve enclencha le cran de sureté et le mit sur ON.

« Vous êtes prêt à prendre ce risque ? » Questionna-t-il.

Le commandant le détailla, le doigt désormais sur la gâchette et non plus sur le côté comme l'exigeait le protocole. Il semblait concentré et ses yeux reflétaient toute sa détermination. Lui aussi ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il avait l'autorisation de tirer.

« Pour vous arrêter, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque oui, » affirma-t-il avec colère. « Vous êtes devenus la honte de notre pays. Il faut que toute cette polémique Avengers cesse. Vous avez détruit trop de famille pour qu'on vous laisse la vie sauve. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous descendrais sans hésitation et sans aucun motif valable. Mais Ross vous veut vivant. Vous et Romanoff. »

Steve se raidit. Il ne lui apprenait rien. Ross ne s'en était pas caché lors des rapports qu'il avait pu secrètement lire.

« Dans ce cas, tirez, » le provoqua-t-il ouvertement.

Tant qu'il ne bougerait pas ou qu'il ne combattrait pas, le commandant Parks ne pourrait pas ouvrir le feu sur lui. Steve en était certain. Perdre sa place pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct ne semblait pas son genre.

L'homme soutint son regard, un sourire presque invisible et carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Loris, » héla-t-il un des mercenaires. « Montrez à nos chers amis de quoi sont capables nos petits joujoux. »

Steve n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir ou de lui dire qu'ils le savaient déjà qu'un militaire tira sur le conteneur à côté de celui où Sam était actuellement en train de se protéger. Ce dernier explosa en une pluie de particules de métal et l'ancien soldat crut entendre la voix de son coéquipier s'élever d'horreur au travers du vacarme.

« Wilson, » hurla alors Parks afin de capter son attention. « Je vous conseille de sortir de votre cachette et d'arrêter de tirer sur mes hommes si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir dans les quelques secondes qui suivent et avoir la mort de Captain America sur la conscience parce qu'il aura voulu vous sauver. Dîtes-le lui Captain que c'est une connerie, » exigea-t-il en levant son arme un peu plus haut, visant ainsi sa tête.

Steve serra les poings et inspira de rage. Sam n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Mais ne pas obéir ou riposter aurait été inconscient... Ceci dit, _inconscient_ était un mot qui leur correspondait bien.

« Sam, » haussa-t-il le ton de façon à ce que son ami l'entende. « Comme à Nashville. »

A peine finit-il sa phrase qu'il courut et désarma le commandant en deux secondes d'un coup de paume dans le nez. Ce dernier, étonné par cette action soudaine et inattendue, grogna de douleur et se lécha les lèvres en sentant la chaleur inhabituelle du sang dessus tout en s'emparant prestement de son couteau qu'il utilisa hargneusement.

Le coup atteignit profondément Steve à la hanche gauche et il se recula rapidement en courant, les deux armes désormais en mains, avant qu'une grenade étourdissante s'abatte sur le petit nombre restreint mais dangereux d'hommes restants. Pris par surprise, ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'ils tombèrent tous à terre, assommés.

L'impact sonna également Steve mais il réussit à rester debout et jeta un regard à sa plaie d'un œil critique. Ça sonnait mauvais mais il n'était pas en sucre. Le plus dur serait de trouver de quoi se soigner sans se faire remarquer.

« Steve, derrière-toi, » l'avertit Sam en arrivant en courant.

Il se retourna et esquiva de justesse le poing de Parks, qui s'était également éloigné du point d'impact de la grenade, en se baissant mais n'évita pas son coup de genou qui s'abattit dans son aine avec fracas. La douleur lui fit perdre ses deux armes et il se recroquevilla en gémissant, des étoiles noires et blanches dansant devant ses yeux.

Il entendit Sam tirer et reprit difficilement conscience de son environnement quand Parks récupéra les deux M-46 XF qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Oubliant encore une fois la douleur, il se releva et déstabilisa le commandant d'un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou. Celui-ci s'affaissa mais ne tomba pas. A la place, il fit volte-face, le visage furieux et tira à bout portant.

N'ayant aucune chance de gagner face à des armes, il pivota, remerciant Sam de le couvrir et se protégea comme il le put en parcourant les cent mètres qui le séparaient de son ami. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'une des balles le frôler à la cuisse et il grimaça de la force avec laquelle une simple éraflure écartait douloureusement sa peau.

« Les armes se trouvent en mode _balles réelles,_ » indiqua-t-il en courant vers les conteneurs situés un peu plus loin. « Nous avons deux minutes avant que Parks ne change de mode et le charge_ en explosif_. »

Deux minutes. C'était tout ce qui ferait la différence. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible du premier conteneur.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu mon pote ? » Le sermonna Sam en essayant de suivre son rythme de course.

Atteignant rapidement les premiers obstacles qui feraient rempart entre eux et Parks, Steve continua à la même allure.

« J'ai vu Natasha, » prononça-t-il, la gorge serré.

Il l'avait vu et il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher. La retrouver avait été une demi-victoire. Une demi-victoire qui lui laissait un goût affreusement amer dans la bouche.

« T'as vu Natasha mais c'est toi qui a fini avec tous ces militaires au cul ? » S'étonna Sam. « Et elle est où Natasha maintenant ? »

Steve se pinça férocement les lèvres.

« Je l'ai perdu. »

« Tu l'as qu... »

Un conteneur explosa derrière eux et les deux partenaires se couchèrent au sol par réflexe. Les débris de poussières les survolèrent et Parks apparut dans le flou de leur champ de vision. L'allure plus menaçante que jamais.

« Ça ne sert à rien de courir, » les prévint-il fermement quand ils se redressèrent. « Rendez-vous, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire. »

Encore plutôt loin, il avait dû parler fort pour se faire entendre.

« Tu t'es fais un nouvel ami ? » Chuchota Sam, la voix à demi-teinte. « Il faudrait peut-être revoir tes fréquentations. Aujourd'hui, ça ne te réussit pas. »

Les sourcils froncés de contrariété et de déception, Steve sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune chance de se sortir de cette situation. Ross le voulait vivant, c'était actuellement la seule chose qui les garderait peut-être en vie tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé Sam, » balbutia-t-il alors en levant les bras bien en évidence."Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

Comprenant le pourquoi de son abdication, Sam souffla et relâcha les épaules tout en l'imitant.

« Ces nouvelles armes sont de vraies calvaires, » assura-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Alors que Parks gagnait du terrain sur eux et qu'ils se résignaient à le suivre, des coups de feu retentirent sur leur gauche et les deux hommes tournèrent vivement la tête en entendant le bruit d'un moteur foncer sur eux. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'un camion blindé du gouvernement ne s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus stridents, se mettant ainsi entre eux et Parks.

Tous les muscles de Steve se contractèrent, prêts à attaquer, quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit.

« Vous montez ou il faut que je vous aide pour ça aussi ? » Les invita sèchement Natasha, assise au volant du véhicule qu'elle venait visiblement de voler.

Bien que stupéfiés par ce revirement de situation et son apparition inopinée, ils ne se firent pas prier et montèrent tandis que la jeune femme continuait de les couvrir en tirant sur le commandant essayant de les approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'ai vu partir, » ne comprit pas Steve.

Elle crispa les mâchoires.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre, » le tacla-t-elle rudement en refermant la porte.

Malgré sa dureté, sa voix ne comportait aucun reproche. Juste de l'exaspération masquée en semi-colère. Elle paraissait éprouvée. Encore plus fatiguée et pâle que lorsque Steve l'avait vu en Norvège.

« J'ai dû mal interpréter, » s'assit-il sur le siège passager alors que la vitre à côté de lui arrêtait brillamment les impacts de balle que Parks tirait dans une vaine intimidation. « Tu as une planque où aller ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle a explosé, » lui signala-t-elle ironiquement en sortant de la zone industrielle.

« Tourne dans trois rues à droite dans ce cas, » l'informa-t-il.

Attentive, Natasha bifurqua violemment de trajectoire au moment voulu et accéléra tout en balançant son arme à Steve lorsqu'elle repéra une voiture les suivant à vive allure.

« Tu sais toujours t'en servir ? » Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Les yeux écarquillés, il s'en empara et elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte coulissante grâce aux commandes situées sur le tableau de bord. Il se retourna de façon à avoir un angle suffisant pour les protéger tandis que Sam brandissait les deux siens en même temps.

« Tu te crois drôle ? » Se mit-il en position de tir.

Il crevait d'envie de la regarder à nouveau mais le moment ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas.

« Essaie de ne pas rater les pneus, » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Il voulut rétorquer que ce n'était pas facile avec des voitures en marche mais sans prévenir, Natasha porta ses deux pieds sur le frein et fit virevolter la voiture sur le côté, déstabilisant l'équilibre de Steve qui se retrouva projeté violemment le dos contre le tableau de bord.

De là, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sam de tirer non plus qu'elle jeta trois petites capsules sur le capot de la voiture blindée. Une violente impulsion électrique s'entendit et le moteur explosa en une épaisse fumée noire nauséabonde. Satisfaite, elle referma, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait ouverte, les portes, et fit un demi-tour violent qui fit gronder Steve lorsqu'il dût appuyer sa main contre la porte pour ne pas finir dedans.

« Ta ceinture Rogers, » ordonna-t-elle avant de sourire sournoisement en croisant les yeux surpris mais amusé de Sam à travers le rétroviseur. « Vraiment contente de te revoir Sam. »

* * *

**Natasha le retour... raaah je suis toujours autant excitée quand Steve et elle se retrouvent ensemble ! Même si vous verrez que ce sera plutôt froid par moment lol Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Et comme nous en savons de plus en plus sur l'intrigue du film Black Widow (que celles et ceux qui sont graves impatient(e)s lèvent la main xD), sachez qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Natasha raconte ce qu'elle a fait à Steve durant ces quatre mois... ou qu'une histoire voit tout simplement le jour ^^ **

**Et** **sinon**, **oui**, **j'ai** **totalement** **volé** **l'idée** **du** **moteur** **qui** **explose** **à** **Fast** **and** **furious**... **Vous** **savez**, **avec** **les** **espèces** **de** **grosses** **pinces** **qui** **sont** **envoyés** **et** **qui** **pompent** **toute** **l'énergie**. **Bah** **moi** **c'est** **pareil** **sauf** **que** **ça** **fait** **exploser** **et** **que** **c'est** **avec** **les** **widow's** **bite** **lol**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Voilà la suite de cette fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez ;) **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Conduisant à allure normale afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Natasha emprunta plusieurs directions différentes pendant les dix minutes suivantes dans le cas où quelqu'un aurait réussi à les suivre avant de s'engager dans un parking souterrain peu fréquenté et de stopper la voiture sur une place non numérotée.

L'adrénaline dans ses veines commençait à s'estomper progressivement depuis déjà quelques minutes et elle cala sa tête sur le volant en inspirant doucement, se fichant du regard surpris des deux hommes sur elle. La combinaison des mercenaires dans l'entrepôt et du sauvetage de Steve et de Sam avait été violente pour son cerveau. L'apport d'hémoglobine avait été trop important. Elle se sentait étrangement tremblante. Sa vision voyait trouble.

Elle avait besoin de récupérer le contrôle.

Restant un instant immobile, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et sa respiration s'arrêta quand ses yeux tombèrent sur des traces rouges foncés.

Il y avait du sang sur les tapis de sol. Et il ne datait pas d'hier.

Elle fit un rapide inventaire silencieux de son corps. Rien ne lui semblait plus douloureux que la normale.

Ce n'était pas le sien et Sam se trouvait à l'arrière. Ce qui signifiait que c'était obligatoirement celui de Steve.

Steve, qu'elle avait volontairement malmené quelques minutes plus tôt... Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Le commandant Parks était coriace. Elle aurait dû vérifier avant de lui montrer son mécontentement.

« Natasha ? »

La voix de ce dernier la sortit justement de ses pensées et elle se redressa en cachant son désarroi derrière un masque qu'elle avait longtemps utilisé.

« Ça va aller ? » Lâcha-t-elle abruptement en se tournant vers lui.

Une main sur sa hanche gauche et l'autre sur sa cuisse, ce dernier comprimait fermement ses plaies afin d'essayer de contrôler les saignements. Malheureusement en vain. Dès qu'il tentait de relâcher un peu la pression, le sang imbibait aussitôt ce qui restait de ses vêtements déjà bien humides et rouges.

Il serra les dents.

Parks ne l'avait pas loupé.

Il allait avoir besoin de quelques points s'il voulait guérir le plus rapidement possible et ne pas attirer l'œil avec des habits ensanglantés.

« Rien de grave mais il va falloir recoudre, » confessa-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le regard porté sur ses mains rougies de sang frais, le visage de la jeune femme ne changea pas quand elle pivota le buste vers l'arrière de la voiture blindée. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait énormément. C'était de sa faute si Steve avait été blessé.

« Regarde sous les sièges Sam, » ordonna-t-elle. « Si la trousse de premiers soins n'a pas été changée de place, elle devrait se trouver là. Faites des bandages serrés. En attendant, je vais nous chercher un autre véhicule. »

Elle avait besoin de sortir.

Là.

Maintenant.

Sinon, elle allait s'énerver contre lui et contre son imprudence à l'avoir retrouvé au plus mauvais moment qui soit.

En manque d'oxygène, elle tendit rapidement la main pour ouvrir la portière mais fut arrêtée par la poigne de Steve qui enserra fermement son autre bras, la faisant sursauter au contact de ses doigts trempés de sang tiède sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rogers ? » S'irrita-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Les pupilles noires et les sourcils froncés, l'ancien soldat la fixait ardemment et au vu de la pression émise, il ne comptait pas la lâcher tout de suite.

Elle ragea.

« Tu ne sors pas, » l'avertit-il. « Parks a envoyé une partie de ses hommes à ta recherche et nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité toute seule dehors. »

Peu étonnée par cette information qui faisait partie de son quotidien, Natasha plissa également les paupières mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Même blessé, Steve avait plus de force qu'elle. S'il voulait réellement la garder, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Et il était inenvisageable de tenter de l'assommer pour une telle chose. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que changer de véhicule était primordial. Ils ne pouvaient assurément pas rouler dans un fourgon blindé volé tout le temps de leur cavale. Elle l'aurait au bon sens.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, il nous en faut une nouvelle, » l'informa-t-elle sèchement. « A moins que tu veuilles t'en charger ? Si je me souviens bien, le vandalisme de voiture c'est ton talent caché. »

Bien que contrariée, elle sourit en coin tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer durement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment de complicité partagée après que le Shield ait essayé de les traquer. Ce jour-là, il pouvait certifier qu'il l'avait impressionné.

« Très bien. Tu restes avec Sam. »

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse sortir de cette voiture sans lui. Il préférait encore tenter sa chance en restant dans ce véhicule plutôt que de la voir disparaître. Y aller était donc le parfait compromis.

Cependant, Natasha hissa les yeux au ciel.

« C'était une plaisanterie Steve, » souffla-t-elle devant son potentiel acte héroïque irréfléchi. « Tout le monde va te regarder et appeler la police si tu descends de la voiture dans cet état. »

Il observa rapidement ses vêtements poisseux baignant dans son propre sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les cacher. Elle avait raison et ça le rendait intérieurement furieux.

« Sam, est-ce qu'il y a un uniforme de rechange derrière ? »

Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il l'entendit vaguement chercher.

« Excepté la trousse de secours, il n'y a rien, » l'informa son ami après une brève recherche.

Il jura silencieusement. Ç'aurait été trop demandé d'avoir un peu de chance ?

« Lâche-moi, tu es grotesque, » tenta alors de se dégager Natasha.

Il vit toute son indignation dans son geste de recul mais décida de resserrer sa prise sur elle. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Tant pis. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas le seul à être frustré.

« Tu n'y vas pas seule, » soutint-il. « On va trouver une solution. »

Natasha serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il avait de la chance d'être blessé sinon elle lui aurait tordu violemment le poignet jusqu'à le briser vu la colère qui l'habitait actuellement.

« Steve, plus nous restons dans cette voiture, plus nous sommes repérables, » s'exaspéra-t-elle en faisant un gros effort pour garder son calme. « Tu as besoin de laisser Sam comprimer tes plaies et j'en ai pour trois minutes. Tu ne t'apercevras même pas de mon absence. »

Il tiqua et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cuisse dont le sang ne cessait de couler en une fine ligne régulière sur son pantalon. Néanmoins, il garda obstinément sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne te fais plus confiance, désolé, » articula-t-il, penaud. « Tu ne pars pas. »

Le cœur de l'espionne se serra. Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de reproche dès l'instant où elle avait pris la décision d'utiliser le sédatif contre lui pour s'enfuir. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en trouver chamboulée. L'entendre véritablement de la bouche de Steve la rendait étrangement triste.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu ces blessures si tu m'avais écouté, » suivit-elle son regard en un reproche afin de ne rien dévoiler.

_Et s'il n'était pas venu stupidement se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour la secourir d'un danger maitrisé, _pesta-t-elle.

« Nous n'avons jamais cessé de te chercher, » intervint doucement Sam.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Quand elle avait fait demi-tour et qu'elle les avait vus en plein combat contre Parks et ses hommes à l'entrepôt, elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

« J'avais dit que c'était moi qui vous retrouverez, » leur rappela-t-elle, la voix plus mauvaise que nécessaire.

« En effet, » reconnut aussitôt Steve. « Mais nous avons mis Ross sur écoute et nous avons intercepté un appel qui te disait en danger. »

« Donc vous êtes venus à Melbourne, » désapprouva-t-elle leur impulsivité. « C'était idiot de me courir après. »

Totalement idiot même. Elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse qui avait besoin de ses deux chevaliers servants pour s'en sortir. Ils le savaient tous deux pertinemment.

« Pas tant que ça, » réfuta le blond.

Il ne voyait peut-être pas encore les répercussions que leurs actions allaient avoir sur les prochains mois. Natasha, elle, les voyait clairement.

« Ross va tripler ses troupes désormais, » communiqua-t-elle ses craintes.

Très certainement. Mais pour le soldat de l'Amérique, ce n'était pas un véritable problème.

« Nous serons toujours plus fort en étant uni, » expliqua-t-il sa vision des choses.

Natasha siffla.

« C'est ce que l'armée t'a enseigné, » marmonna-t-elle, agacée. « J'ai mes propres démons. Je serai revenue quand j'aurai été prête. »

« Dans un cercueil ? »

« Ou en moto, » haussa-t-elle les épaules d'indifférence. « Ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, crois-moi. »

Son détachement total pour sa vie fit voir rouge à Steve. Elle avait appris à être insensible. A être sans cœur. Ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle oublie les sentiments de ceux qui se considéraient comme ses amis.

« Pour moi si,» révéla-t-il, la gorge serrée. « Je n'ai pas envie de te voir morte ou captive. »

Elle sourit un quart de seconde.

« Ross a déjà essayé deux fois. »

« De te tuer ? »

« De m'enfermer, » divulgua-t-elle.

« Parks aussi ? »

Elle confirma.

« Je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital il y a trois mois. Fracture ouverte du tibia droit, » les éclaira-t-elle. « J'ai été très étonnée de le voir déjà sur pied et opérationnel. »

Le gouvernement avait des installations médicalisées de haute technologie pour ses dirigeants un peu partout dans le pays. Les soins prodigués étaient innovants et efficaces. Il avait dû en bénéficier afin de revenir à la charge dans les meilleurs délais.

« Ça explique sa frustration quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où te trouver, » en convint Steve. « Il semble déterminé à t'attraper. »

« Son égo a été durement touché, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de plaisanter avec légèreté.

« J'imagine facilement, » attesta Sam. « Et aujourd'hui ne va pas arranger les choses. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Natasha n'avait pas chaumé durant sa cavale solitaire. Le nombre de ses ennemis avait augmenté. Et un détail troublant chiffonnait désormais les pensées de Steve.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet entrepôt ? »

Elle planta ses iris verts dans les siens sans prononcer un seul mot et même si elle restait impassible, il comprit qu'il venait de la déstabiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet entrepôt ? » Réitéra-t-il avec insistance devant son silence.

La question paraissait affreusement stupide.

« A ton avis ? » Claqua-t-elle en observant brièvement les alentours.

Les traits du visage de Steve se durcirent. Elle venait de se trahir.

« Pour une experte, tu mens très mal, » déclara-t-il froidement. « Ce n'était pas ton genre de planque habituelle et tu avais une partie de l'arsenal de Tony avec toi, je me trompe ? Donc je te repose la question et je veux une réponse franche, qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement dans cet entrepôt ? »

Elle se mordilla l'intérieure des lèvres en rencontrant de nouveau son regard. Steve était moins naïf que prévu. Il était désormais inutile de garder un secret à demi-deviné.

« C'était un piège, » avoua-t-elle sans aucune trace de regret.

« Un piège ? » S'étonna Sam.

« Un piège, » confirma-t-elle. « Et vous avez admirablement tout fait foirer les gars. Félicitations. »

A bien y réfléchir, c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Natasha n'avait jamais été repérée et encore moins appréhendée. Même eux avaient été surpris de recevoir des données venant de l'armée. Et puis, elle avait tout fait exploser... Ils auraient dû comprendre avant d'intervenir que ses actions étaient préméditées.

« S'accorder du temps pour souffler est toujours précieux, » notifia-t-elle en voyant leurs mines déconfites. « Vous n'avez toujours rien appris après tout ce temps en cavale ? »

Un silence pesant accueillit cette phrase et elle sut qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses choix. Mais après tout, elle agissait à l'instinct. Et elle n'avait pas été avec eux lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de montrer à Ross de quoi elle était capable.

« Bon sang Nat', tu es inconsciente, » grogna finalement Steve en relâchant son bras.

Soulagée d'être enfin libre, elle porta sa main au niveau de là où il la tenait et frotta légèrement. Le sang séché qu'il avait laissé aurait du mal à se retirer sans eau.

« Tout se serait bien déroulé si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, » les sermonna-t-elle.

Steve remua énergiquement la tête de colère.

« Tu prends de trop gros risques, » n'approuva-t-il pas.

« C'est dangereux d'agir en solitaire, » l'appuya Sam. « Nous aurions pu le faire ensemble. »

Ils n'étaient aucunement choqués par ses agissements. Natasha avait toujours eu ce petit côté fonceuse intrépide. Mais elle était également calculatrice et réfléchie. Et organiser un tel plan sans aide était tout sauf intelligent.

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, » maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessée. »

Steve souffla. Par moment, il ne la comprenait pas.

« Les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques. Tu en as conscience ? » Fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

« Je suis plus maligne que ça. »

« Parce que tu trouves vraiment que tendre un piège à Ross toute seule, c'était malin ? »

Franchement, elle avait fait bien pire.

« Ce n'était pas mon premier coup d'essai, détends-toi. »

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais. L'énervement lui chatouillait dangereusement le nez.

« Tu as déjà eu à affronter le gouvernement américain plusieurs fois seule. Tu n'avais pas besoin de retenter, » la réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Mais elle ne lui avouerait pas la totalité de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Encore moins dans le temps où elle ne travaillait pas encore pour le Shield. Ni ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour s'en sortir. Il aurait été indigné.

« Le KGB était cent fois plus dangereux, » confia-t-elle simplement. « Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir, on va finir par se faire repérer. »

Un nouveau silence se fit.

Natasha ne parlait jamais réellement de son passé et Steve n'avait jamais demandé plus d'explication. Cela restait de l'ordre du privé. Il ne savait pas si c'était une invitation à continuer ou juste une manière de lui dire qu'elle avait combattu plus férocement un gouvernement connu pour ses actes de barbaries cachés.

La deuxième hypothèse lui paraissait la plus crédible.

« Être fugitive ne te réussit pas, » articula-t-il tristement. « J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ce que nous pouvons ressentir. »

Natasha se mouilla les lèvres en un pincement discret et son visage s'adoucit.

« Je ne m'en fous pas et je te promets que nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard mais pour le moment, nous devons changer de véhicule et tu dois laisser Sam te soigner. La perte de sang sera bientôt trop importante pour qu'on puisse la gérer sans aide extérieure. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il sentait déjà les prémices d'un vertige. A contre cœur, il abdiqua. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Ne nous fuis pas de nouveau, » la supplia-t-il tandis que Sam s'emparait des compresses et des bandes.

Elle sourit furtivement.

« Vu ton état et vos têtes, j'ai plutôt intérêt à revenir, » souligna-t-elle avec sarcasme avant d'ouvrir sa portière. « On se revoit dans une minute.* »

* * *

**Fin. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou non. J'hésite toujours. Car à la base, je ne devais écrire que la manière dont Natasha à rejoint Steve et Sam... Mais voilà, j'ai déjà le plan pour plein d'idées alors qui sait, elle sera peut-être bien plus longue que prévu.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la suite, c'est toujours agréable ;)  
**

***Petite référence Endgame... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Je prends deux minutes sur mon planning de ministre (comprenez que je suis débordée lol) pour vous poster cette suite xD J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture, **

* * *

Comme promis, Natasha ne tarda pas à revenir au volant d'une Audi A3, type berline noire et immatriculée dans le Queensland. La localisation n'était en soit pas étonnante. Melbourne regorgeait de vacanciers venus se détendre, s'amuser ou juste visiter cette ville aux rues animées et aux murs décorés par les Street Art géants. Désormais les propriétaires de cette voiture n'allaient pas appréciés la totalité de leur séjour. C'était une certitude qui ne perturbait néanmoins pas la voleuse expérimentée. Elle avait d'autres soucis à penser en ce moment.

Se garant derrière le fourgon blindé, l'ancienne agente du KGB laissa le moteur tourner et sortit du véhicule pour aller à la rencontre des deux hommes. Ils devaient impérativement partir. Cela devenait urgent. Les onze minutes qu'elle s'octroyait habituellement et qu'elle jugeait sécuritaire venaient de dangereusement sonner le gong de fin. Et le plus dur restait à venir. Ils allaient devoir être méfiants et redoubler de prudence s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sortir du pays sans réelles complications.

« Tu as fini Sam ? » Interrogea-t-elle, la portière du côté passager ouverte sur le militaire debout.

En plein travail, ce dernier était en train de poser une nouvelle bande adhésive contre la hanche de Steve afin de maintenir l'épaisse couche de compresses mise en place. De ce que la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir par-dessus son épaule, la blessure à la cuisse avait été bandée en première. Cependant, le blanc stérile du matériel médical s'imbibait déjà de rouge, signe que ces simples premiers soins n'allaient pas suffire.

Elle grimaça discrètement.

Le sérum n'agissait toujours pas malgré le lapse de temps écoulé. Elle ne voyait qu'une explication possible. Et si c'était la bonne, les problèmes allaient considérablement se dégrader au fil des heures. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais. Ce souvenir était d'ailleurs impérissable dans son cerveau. Elle en frissonna involontairement.

Parks allait payer. Elle s'en faisait une promesse.

« Sam ? » Insista-t-elle, légèrement chamboulée.

« Presque fini, » l'informa-t-il après quelques secondes de concentration. « Je pose une dernière protection étanche et nous pourrons y aller. La rue semble calme, non ? »

Elle se gifla mentalement de façon à récupérer la totalité de ses esprits et se concentra.

Même s'ils se trouvaient dans un parking souterrain, le bruit régulier des voitures venant du dessus pouvait se faire entendre. Par réflexe, elle tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait actuellement aucun affolement. Aucun crissement de pneus inquiétant. La voie semblait en effet dégagée.

« Elle l'est, » confirma-t-elle, le ton pourtant mal assuré. « Mais il ne vaut mieux pas trainer. Les militaires de Ross sont tenaces, ils peuvent être partout. Et rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne nous attendent pas là-haut silencieusement. »

« Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu nous tracer ? » Questionna instantanément Steve.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Les anciens fourgons comme celui-ci ne sont pas équipés de traceur gps, » réfuta-t-elle cette théorie. « Et si c'était le cas, ils nous auraient sauté dessus dès le départ. Ils n'auraient pas attendu. »

« Donc nous sommes tranquilles ? » En conclut Sam, perplexe.

Natasha mit sa tête légèrement de côté. L'évidence ne lui semblait pas aussi flagrante.

« Je ne dirai pas ça. Votre planque se situe à combien de temps de route ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, semblant évaluer la distance qui les séparait de leur havre de paix improvisé. Ils ne connaissaient pas bien Melbourne et ses affluences. Ils n'étaient pas sur le territoire depuis longtemps. La réponse n'était donc pas la plus facile à fournir.

« Environ quinze minutes avec un trafic dense, je dirai, » répondit finalement Steve. « Peut-être un peu moins. »

Instantanément, l'ancienne rousse fit une rapide analyse cérébrale et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sombrement d'étonnement.

« Vous logez en plein cœur de la ville ? »

Steve approuva d'un hochement lent de la tête et abaissa son t-shirt une fois les soins terminés tandis que Sam s'occupa, sans un mot, de ranger les compresses souillées dans la petite trousse médicale afin de ne laisser aucun indice de leur passage dans ce parking. Natasha, elle, se contenta de les fusiller d'un regard glacial.

« C'est définitif, vous êtes inconscients, » murmura-t-elle gravement.

Se redressant péniblement à l'aide de la poignée de maintien située au-dessus de la porte, Steve plissa les paupières, les pupilles étrangement accusatrices.

« Tu veux qu'on compte les points de l'inconscience ? » Suggéra-t-il en faisant délibérément référence à ses actions passées.

Natasha lâcha sitôt un petit grognement de mécontentement. Il n'était pas utile de s'engager dans une telle discussion. Leurs points de vus étaient trop divergents pour que cela aboutisse à une remise en question de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils étaient dans le même bateau mais n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes difficultés.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça, » affirma-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Il nous faut une nouvelle planque plus expatriée du centre. »

« Non. »

« Steve, nous serons trop expos... »

« Arrête de croire que tu es la seule à savoir comment disparaître, » la coupa-t-il durement. « Nos méthodes sont différentes des tiennes mais elles ne sont pas plus dangereuses. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. La planque est sûre, on va là-bas. »

L'autorité grave dans la voix du soldat cloua l'espionne sur place, la faisant doucement sourire en coin. Elle était limite impressionnée par sa soudaine ténacité.

« D'accord, » concéda-t-elle, amusée. « Nous allons y aller, nous y reposer quelques heures et ensuite nous établirons un plan d'action pour voir comment gérer la situation. »

Car c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus important. L'imprévue en cavale n'était jamais quelque chose de positif. N'importe quelle merde pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. La meilleure façon de ne pas subir était encore de se préparer à affronter des attaques non programmées. _Anticiper_ les déplacements de leurs adversaires était le mot clé.

« Il faut qu'on arrive à regagner les États-Unis, » imposa clairement Steve dans un souffle rauque dû à l'étirement de ses blessures lorsqu'il tentait de bouger. « Nous serons moins vulnérable en terrain connu. »

Natasha ricana secrètement. Quoiqu'il pense, ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part. Les mandats d'arrêts s'étendaient à l'international et dans tous les États du continent américain.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit, Captain, » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement sarcastique. « La vulnérabilité n'est qu'un choix qu'on s'accorde quand notre esprit renonce à continuer d'avancer. »

« Si le mien avait renoncé, nous ne serions pas ensemble en ce moment, » la tacla-t-il plus rudement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Cependant, Steve ne s'en voulut pas.

Habituellement calme et posé face aux réparties de la jeune femme, il était fatigué et son attitude désinvolte commençait à l'irriter. Elle n'était pas contente. Ok. Il l'avait parfaitement compris. Ce n'était pas une raison pour les descendre à chaque phrase ou à chaque tentative de plan. Ils en avaient autant bavé qu'elle.

« Exact, » déclara-t-elle sur le même ton que lui. « Et si tu avais renoncé tu ne serais pas en train de te vider de ton sang dans un fourgon blindé appartenant à l'armée. »

Un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux et il ne sut si c'était dû aux paroles blessantes de son ancienne partenaire ou aux blessures qu'il s'était vu infligées dans le but de la sauver.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, » souffla-t-il alors entre ses dents serrées. « Si tu es trop confiante pour le reconnaître ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »

Natasha gronda en un sifflement désapprobateur.

« Je t'interdis de mourir pour moi, Rogers, » lâcha-t-elle brutalement en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. « Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Ses yeux noirs se perdirent dans les siens et ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, aucun des deux ne souhaitant capituler. La bataille des iris verts contre les bleus était puissante d'intensité. Pas un son ne filtrait, si bien que l'atmosphère devenait lourde.

La tension montait crescendo.

Et à vrai dire, les trois amis n'en comprenaient pas vraiment les raisons. L'inquiétude que Steve et Natasha éprouvaient mutuellement l'un pour l'autre ne devait cependant pas y être étrangère. L'angoisse accumulée était en train de ressurgir et ils laissaient exploser leurs sentiments à leur façon.

Décidant de stopper ce moment désagréable, Sam toussa très discrètement et cela les poussa à rediriger leur attention sur le troisième individu de la bande.

« En parlant de ce sujet, » intervint-il, préoccupé par le rouge qui s'infiltrait de plus en plus sur les compresses apparentes. « Il faudrait s'arrêter dans une pharmacie sur le chemin. J'ai besoin d'un kit de sutures. Les plaies sont trop écartées et trop profondes. Elles ne se soigneront visiblement pas toutes seules sans un coup de main, » désigna-t-il sa cuisse pour appuyer ses dires.

« Impossible, » indiqua aussitôt Natasha en se tournant franchement vers lui. « C'est trop dangereux. Parks a déjà dû toutes les mettre sous vidéo surveillance. Les hôpitaux y compris. »

« Il sait qu'il m'a blessé, ce serait de la folie de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, » la soutint à son tour le soldat.

« Surtout de s'y jeter une deuxième fois, » ne put s'empêcher de renchérir faiblement la jeune femme.

Elle vit le blond lever les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Pourtant, il ne commenta pas. Soit il savait qu'il perdrait la bataille face à ses arguments, soit il ne se sentait pas bien. Et au vu de son teint pâle et terne, Natasha penchait plus sur le fait qu'il avait perdu trop de sang et que la fatigue s'en faisait véritablement ressentir.

« Je sais tout ça, » souligna néanmoins l'ex-faucon. « Mais il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution car si même les cellules réparatrices de Steve sont insuffisantes, une simple bande n'y changera rien. »

Face à cette déduction censée, Natasha se pinça les lèvres. Le moment était sûrement mal choisi. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas les informer maintenant mais le temps filait dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de dévoiler ses pensées.

« Elles ne sont pas insuffisantes, elles sont inefficaces, » articula-t-elle, captant instantanément leur attention.

« Inefficaces ? » Répéta Sam.

Elle acquiesça.

« Parks a fait créer une enzyme capable d'empêcher toute cicatrisation, » expliqua-t-elle rapidement les grandes lignes. « Toutes ses armes et celles de ses hommes en sont recouvertes. Le sérum réussira à les guérir mais ça mettra du temps. C'est également pour ça que la douleur pulse sans arrêt et qu'elle s'intensifie dès que tu bouges, » avertit-elle Steve. « Tu ne devrais plus ressentir les effets d'ici deux jours environ. »

Interloqués, les deux militaires mirent une minute à enregistrer et à digérer l'information. C'était complétement insensé.

« Le gouvernement a approuvé ce projet ? » S'abasourdit finalement le soldat noir.

« Manifestement oui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les médias n'en ont pas parlé ? » Voulut-il savoir.

L'espionne ferma les yeux de colère avant de les rouvrir, ne pouvant cacher l'intensité de sa haine au fond de ceux-ci.

« Ross a joué de ses relations. Et a payé un labo privé, » se crispa-t-elle. « Rien n'a filtré. Rien n'a été déclaré. Tout est secret défense et tout est parfaitement bien camouflé derrière des absurdités administratives et des financements improbables. Je ne suis même pas certaine que les personnes en chargent de ce projet sachent réellement pourquoi ils le font. »

Ce qui n'était pas impossible quant on connaissait les degrés de confidentialités que l'armée possédait. Et les menaces employées pour dissuader quiconque de parler.

« Mais toi, tu es au courant, » prononça amèrement Steve, toujours assis à l'intérieur du véhicule.

« Il y a des choses que j'aurai préféré ne pas découvrir, » confirma-t-elle.

« Découvrir ou subir ? » Fut-il soupçonneux.

Elle siffla mais ne répondit pas, préférant dévier le sujet. Le chrono continuait de défiler et ils ne se trouvaient toujours pas dans un lieu sûr.

« Il faut qu'on dégage. Je me débrouillerai pour te trouver du fil et une aiguille une fois que nous serons en sécurité, » assura-t-elle à Sam avant de fixer Steve. « Tu penses que tu peux sortir de la voiture sans aide ? »

La détaillant avec peine, il hésita à la questionner plus intensément puis décida finalement de renoncer. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour, ni l'envie de se disputer de nouveau. De tout façon, il ne pourrait jamais la forcer à se dévoiler si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se confierait le jour où elle se sentirait prête. En attendant, il devait simplement lui montrer qu'il était toujours présent.

« Je ne suis pas infirme Romanoff, » la rassura-t-il sur son sort.

Comme pour le lui prouver, il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol et se leva difficilement dans une grimace terriblement mal dissimulée. Elle avait raison, la douleur augmentait considérablement à chaque geste mais il le supporterait facilement. Le tout était de s'y attendre.

Il tourna la tête et vit l'ancienne espionne l'observer sans rien dire, le visage encore une fois impassible de toute sensibilité. Puis elle se dirigea au niveau du coffre de l'Audi qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment.

« Il y a des casquettes et une paire de lunettes, » leur jeta-t-elle le contenu sur les sièges arrières. « Enfilez-les et n'oubliez pas de sourire sur le trajet, vous êtes censé être en vacances, pas en cavale. »

Prenant place sur le siège conducteur, aucun des deux hommes n'osa répliquer et elle attendit que tout le monde s'installe pour démarrer.

* * *

**La relation entre nos deux héros se précisera un peu plus au chapitre suivant. Tout comme les 4 mois de Natasha en solitaire qu'on commencera à découvrir et qui sera en relation direct avec les évènements du film Black Widow.**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey tout le monde, **

**Suite de cette fiction. Profitez-bien de cette lecture car le prochain chapitre sera intense. **

**Bonne lecture, **

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, guidée par les indications de Sam, Natasha trouva rapidement une place où se garer et les trois fugitifs s'adossèrent contre les sièges de leur voiture volée, soulagés d'être arrivés sans embuches au point de repos clandestin. Positionnés devant plusieurs petites maisons façonnées de briques anciennes blanches écumes et à l'allure résidentielle, le contraste avec les buildings du centre ville était assez marquant. Natasha leva un sourcil suspicieux. Ça ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un motel ou à un bâtiment désaffecté. Et c'était encore moins le toit d'un pont comme seul outil d'abri.

Son sang bouillonna.

Si quelqu'un les avait déjà reconnus, elle ne doutait pas un instant du comité d'accueil qui les attendait à l'intérieur. Et du nombre de soldat déployé.

Ce serait un carnage.

Par réflexe, ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle examina les alentours. Son entraînement d'espionne lui avait appris à repérer les détails les plus minimes, le moindre indice révélateur. Ça pouvait aller d'une voiture planquée à une brindille écrasée.

Pour le moment, rien ne lui semblait suspect. Pourtant son estomac était noué. Atrocement noué. Les évènements s'enchainaient trop rapidement. Elle vagabondait encore en solitaire deux heures auparavant et maintenant ils étaient trois. Les complications se feraient désormais multiples.

A commencer par cette résidence touristique où les déplacements devaient se faire nombreux et où les vacanciers se succédaient constamment. Sans parler de se dévoiler à un parfait inconnu pour avoir les clés.

« Le propriétaire vit en Tasmanie, » l'empêcha soudain Steve de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Il n'y a personne pour l'état des lieux et le pavillon se trouve reculer à l'arrière côté jardin. Pas de vis-à-vis. C'était le bon plan idéal pour se loger et s'assurer d'être tranquille. »

Elle fronça des sourcils à l'entente de cette explication. Mais un certain soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres serrées.

« Airbnb ? » Questionna-t-elle en reconnaissant le mode opératoire.

Si tel était le cas, ils avaient forcément dû créer un identifiant sur le site.

« Paul Gromet cherchait un appartement à louer avec des amis, » se désigna en effet Sam.

Elle sourit au nom d'emprunt et la tension qui habitait son corps se dissipa par petites vagues.

« Faux compte, » approuva-t-elle leur initiative. « Qui paye ? »

La question resta un instant en suspens. Les deux hommes paraissaient hésiter sur le choix de la réponse. Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en les fixant tour à tour avec insistance.

« Rhodes, » lâcha finalement Steve afin de la mettre dans la confidence. « Il nous aide secrètement et provisoirement depuis que Ross a mis nos têtes à prix. »

Le choc la prit par surprise.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'homme était encore en soin intensif, paralysé. Tony lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes avant de lui conseiller implicitement de fuir. Son esprit se ferma en repensant au pourquoi. Tout ça résultait encore et toujours des accords rédigés par les nations.

Leurs actes héroïques lors des différentes batailles avaient permis de sauver beaucoup de personnes mais en avaient également beaucoup tuées. La guerre amenait des pertes. C'était inéluctable. Il était dommage que personne ne l'ait compris avant que toute cette histoire dégénère.

« Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a dit où me trouver ? »

En tant qu'ami de Stark, il bénéficiait de toutes ses technologies de pointe et pouvait accéder à un nombre important de réseau. Personne n'aurait pu la trouver sans infiltrer et pirater les dossiers de l'armée. Et de ce qu'elle savait, ni Sam, ni Steve n'avaient les compétences requises pour le faire.

L'ancien héros de l'Amérique acquiesça d'ailleurs d'un pincement de lèvres désolé.

« Ne lui en veux pas, il a juste voulu nous rendre service, » le défendit-il. « Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. »

Elle resta stoïque à cet aveu et son cœur se ferma hermétiquement à tout sentiment. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger.

« En Suède aussi c'était lui ? » Présuma-t-elle.

Il confirma de nouveau.

Elle jura.

Bordel, elle avait pensé que c'était Barton et son entêtement à ne jamais la laisser en paix. L'archer était un des rares à connaître toutes ses combines. Toutes ses identités. Si une personne avait pu la trouver sans ordinateur ce fut bien lui.

Au final, pas moins de cinq alliés -si elle comptait Tony dans le lot, et quelques centaines d'ennemis ne cessaient de la rechercher activement. C'était carrément insensé.

« D'accord, » se frotta-t-elle l'arête du nez en sentant la nausée s'emparer d'elle. « Allons nous reposer, nous sommes tous épuisés. »

o0o0o0o0o

Le tour des lieux ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. La maisonnette n'était pas bien grande et comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain classique ainsi qu'une cuisine aménagée ouverte sur un petit salon. Le confort y était provisoirement sommaire mais pour des personnes recherchées par plusieurs pays, cela s'avérait parfait.

Notamment pour Natasha, qui se déplaçait de pays en pays depuis presque huit mois et qui avait souvent dû se contenter de cachettes éphémères. Pouvoir dormir avait d'ailleurs été un luxe. Se reposer avait été sa seule alternative au sommeil perdu.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'idée simple de se blottir dans des draps moelleux lui paraissait accessible et réel. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pourrait tomber dans un sommeil profond mais son corps lui dirait dans tous les cas merci. Et au vu des cernes sous les yeux des deux hommes, ils se trouvaient dans le même bateau.

Mais l'heure n'était pas encore au repos.

Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle avait une dernière chose à faire avant. Et elle était persuadée que Steve serait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle ne le serait.

Jetant un rapide regard à l'horloge murale, Natasha finit méthodiquement son repérage des fenêtres donnant sur les jardins fleuris. En cas d'attaque, celles-ci seraient leur seul chance de survie. Elle ne pouvait pas les exclure de son plan d'évasion.

Puis, elle se dirigea finalement vers la porte.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle fut arrêtée par Steve, adossé au mur, une main posée sur hanche tandis que le sang de sa blessure à la cuisse coulait de nouveau le long de sa jambe en un très fin filet rouge.

« Tu comptes aller quelque part ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, elle enclencha la poignée, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'environnement extérieur avant d'agir grâce au judas optique. La prudence était un ami précieux. Un ami qui lui avait permis jusqu'alors de survivre dans un monde chaotique et incohérent de bon sens.

« Natasha, » se rapprocha-t-il dans l'espoir de la retenir une nouvelle fois par le bras.

Elle se décala d'un simple pas sur le côté, évitant ainsi son contact forcé et l'observa, le regard vide mais intérieurement sévère. Après avoir vécu seule la plupart du temps de son exil, se justifier pour une simple sortie l'agaçait. Mais elle décida de ne pas le montrer.

La santé de Steve passait en priorité. Ses ressenties pourraient attendre.

« Je vais voir les voisins, » signala-t-elle posément. « Il nous faut de quoi te soigner. Tu continues de te vider de ton sang. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle pointa du doigt sa cuisse. Instinctivement, Steve suivit son mouvement. Évidemment, il le savait déjà. La sensation du sang chaud ne lui était pas étrangère.

« Sam peut s'en charger, » releva-t-il la tête.

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Sam finit de sécuriser le périmètre. Laisse-moi y aller. »

En temps normal, elle ne lui aurait pas demandé l'autorisation. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais elle était certaine qu'il la suivrait si elle agissait à sa manière. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne croiser personne en arrivant. Ils n'en auraient pas indéfiniment. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle attendit donc qu'il mette fin au silence. Il lui avait fait confiance dans le parking souterrain, elle devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore une fois la lui accorder.

« Si tu n'es pas revenue dans sept minutes, je viens te chercher, » l'avertit-il doucement.

« Périmètre de trois maisons, je n'irai pas plus loin si j'en ai la possibilité, » lui donna-t-elle les indications de son trajet.

Steve acquiesça de façon muette.

Il nota les informations dans sa tête et la regarda refermer la porte, l'anxiété s'emparant immédiatement de son inconscient. Rien dans son attitude impassible ne lui avait dit qu'elle mentait. Sa seule conviction était qu'elle tenait à lui. Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle revenue les aider au risque de se faire capturer par Parks ?

Déglutissant d'appréhension, il se retourna et sa vue se brouilla méchamment quand son pied toucha le sol et que tout son poids alimenta sa douleur. Il devait aller s'asseoir, cela devenait urgent. Il attendrait la jeune femme dans le canapé.

Sam le rejoignit quelques minutes après, le visage inquiet de le trouver seul et de nouveau ensanglanté de sang frais. Il alla chercher un torchon pour le poser sur sa cuisse et lui ordonna d'appuyer dessus avant de soulever son t-shirt professionnellement.

« Natasha est partie se doucher ? » Tendit-il l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre l'eau ruisseler.

La tête enfouie dans la partie matelassée, Steve siffla quand les doigts de son ami appuyèrent sur le bord de la plaie et il ferma les yeux. Comme averti, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il avait hâte que cela finisse. Natasha était insupportable quand elle était blessée. Préférant souffrir silencieusement plutôt que d'admettre d'être mise sur la touche. Steve n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

« Elle est allée chercher de quoi refermer les plaies. Il lui reste trois minutes, » l'informa-t-il en soufflant par le nez pour tenter d'évacuer les tiraillements.

Peu étonné par cette initiative, Sam ne demanda pas plus d'explication et arrêta aussitôt son check-up. Il ne servait à rien de lui apporter plus d'inconfort maintenant. Il le finirait plus tard. Dans trois minutes visiblement.

« Sacrée bagarre hein, » s'assit-il alors à son tour, le corps épuisé. « Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. »

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas été pris dans de réels conflits. Ils avaient même plutôt bien réussi à les éviter. En y repensant, ils n'avaient risqué leurs vies que deux fois. Une première lorsqu'ils étaient allés aider Wanda et Vision à _déménager _et une deuxième lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à la Maison Blanche pour tenter d'obtenir des informations sur Ross.

« La dernière fois c'était Washington, » se souvint péniblement Steve. « Mais on savait dans quoi on s'engageait en poursuivant Nat'. »

Ils avaient d'ailleurs failli renoncer à la récupérer. Elle avait fréquenté des endroits où même eux n'avaient pas osé s'aventurer. Les militaires étaient partout. Elle arrivait à les esquiver facilement. Ce n'était pas forcément leur cas.

« Le danger est constamment présent, » attesta Sam. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est encore plus auprès d'elle, je me trompe ? »

Steve ne pouvait le nier.

« Son passé est compliqué, » marmonna-t-il.

« Et ? »

Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son ami.

« Et je n'en sais pas plus, » confia-t-il la gorge serrée. « Seul Clint est au courant de ce qu'elle a réellement vécu. Peut-être Fury mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Il l'avait vu pleurer sa soi-disant mort. Les liens qui les unissaient semblaient forts et particuliers. Il ne comprenait pas tout dans leur relation. Ni dans celle avec Barton d'ailleurs.

« Tu penses qu'elle nous cache des choses ? »

Ça c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, eux aussi le faisaient.

« Nous avons tous nos propres secrets, » chuchota-t-il avec fatigue.

Les traits du visage de Sam se tirèrent douloureusement.

« Pas faux. »

Un silence s'installa. Leurs pensées étaient notamment dirigées vers le Danemark. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'en parler pour le savoir.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir passé de bons moments depuis la bataille dans l'aéroport, » confia gravement Sam après quelques instants. « Je la connaissais froide mais là, elle agit comme si rien ne l'atteignait. »

C'en était très perturbant. Surtout après toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient traversées.

« Natasha n'a jamais cessé d'être complexe, » souligna le blond. « Il va nous falloir du temps pour s'accorder ensemble. Elle en aura sûrement besoin plus que no... »

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et Steve stoppa sa phrase.

Ils tournèrent la tête et la silhouette de l'ancienne espionne du KGB se dessina dans l'encadrement du couloir. Ils la détaillèrent, les yeux hébétés de sa nouvelle allure. La poche de son jean était déchirée et un énorme trou se trouvait en bas de son pantalon. Seule la mallette qu'elle transportait ne les choquait pas.

« Tout est en place Sam ? » S'avança-t-elle en le fixant de ses iris verts.

Il opina.

« J'ai disposé des alertes un peu partout autour des principaux points d'accès. Si quelqu'un tente d'entrer, nous serons immédiatement avertis. »

Il avait réussi à confectionner des pièges grâces aux couverts de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le tintement qu'ils feraient en tombant leur permettrait de savoir quand dégager en vitesse.

« Parfait, » approuva-t-elle. « De mon côté, je suis tombée chez une couturière. Elle m'a prêté un peu de son matériel pour réparer vos bêtises. »

Elle sourit d'une manière innocente qui les amusa. Tout le monde était crevé. Ce ton léger qu'elle empruntait pour la première fois les rassurait sur son tempérament du moment.

« De la couture ? » Se leva Sam, un sourcil arqué. « Vraiment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Les choix étaient restreints, désolée, » argumenta-t-elle. « Il faut parfois se servir des idées les plus simples pour s'en sortir. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris à survivre. Et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience.

« On est bien d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fera largement l'affaire, » se rapprocha-t-il en tendant un bras pour lui prendre le matériel des mains.

Ne bougeant pas de sa place et restant droite, Natasha ne lâcha néanmoins pas la mallette. La reculant même un petit peu derrière elle pour lui signifier qu'elle souhaitait la garder.

« Il me la faut si tu veux que je soigne Steve. »

Son corps se contracta de façon imperceptible. C'était le passage qu'elle redoutait.

« Je vais le faire, va te doucher et te reposer, » imposa-t-elle doucement. « Il va falloir qu'on instaure des tours de gardes, tu prendras le prochain. »

Le faucon lui lança un regard surpris. Mais le ton employé ne laissait place à aucun refus possible. Elle semblait très sérieuse.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Steve et moi avons à parler, » précisa-t-elle un peu plus durement. « Profites-en pour dormir. Nous surveillerons tes arrières en même temps. »

Cette annonce leur fit l'effet d'une douche glaciale. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendu à ça. Si Sam frissonna, Steve, lui, ne lâcha pas du regard la jeune femme.

« Bonne nuit Sam, » insista-t-elle.

Cependant, il resta à sa place, ne sachant pas réellement comment agir. Il demanda conseil à son ami d'un regard muet. S'il voulait qu'il reste, il resterait. Et ce, peu importe ce que dirait la jeune femme.

« Va dormir, ça ira, » le rassura Steve. « Natasha sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était soulagé de le voir partir mais lui aussi avait des choses à régler avec Natasha. Son initiative ne pouvait donc pas mieux tomber.

* * *

**Comme je le disais, le prochain chapitre sera intense... en Romanogers :P Vous découvrirez également une partie de ce que Natasha a vécu durant ces huit mois solo. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Suu-kuni : D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'en profite pour te remercier également pour celui sur Lettres à l'équipe. Ensuite, ça me touche énormément de savoir que tu l'apprécies. Je ne compte pas l'arrêter, tu peux donc te rassurer sur ce point. La plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits (ou tout du moins ils comportent la trame principale qui sera abordée ^^). En revanche, les révélations seront surtout concentrées dans le prochain chapitre ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

Installé sur le canapé dans une position semi-allongée, Steve observa Natasha sortir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin de la mallette ainsi que de la trousse de premiers secours volée dans le fourgon blindé. Compresses, aiguilles, désinfectant, fils, petit ciseau, elle disposait tout de manière méthodique et précise. Ses gestes ressemblaient presque à une routine familière. Elle semblait avoir fait ça des centaines de fois. Et son attitude calme et fermée n'aidait pas à le rassurer sur ce point.

C'était certain qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle lui avait, quelques rares fois, raconté des brides d'histoires qu'elle avait vécues sans rentrer dans les détails. Elle, comme Clint, n'avaient pas pu s'en sortir indemne à chaque fois. C'était impossible.

Il frissonna d'effroi intérieurement à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais prêté un quelconque intérêt à sa part d'ombre et à ses autres talents d'espionne cachés. Au final, il aurait peut-être dû. Cela lui aurait sûrement permis de mieux la comprendre actuellement. Car même s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, elle était en train de le perdre dans un tourbillon de questions un peu plus à chaque minute écoulée.

« Tu as fini de nettoyer la zone ou tu vois simplement quelque chose qui t'intéresse Rogers ? »

Perdu dans sa contemplation et dans ses interrogations, il sursauta au son de sa voix sans même voir ses lèvres bouger au préalable. En revanche, son cerveau se rétracta au timbre utilisé. Il était doux et étrangement mélangé à de la glace. Il avait le désagréable sentiment qu'elle venait de lui balancer un seau d'eau froide en pleine tête, tout droit sorti de l'Antarctique.

Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas averti.

Gêné, il cligna des paupières. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté pour la fixer. Ni que ses yeux avaient dérivé sur sa silhouette parfaite. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait même dû imaginer qu'il avait bugué sur sa poitrine. La honte le balaya. Dans une grimace muette, il reprit donc son geste et appuya un peu plus fortement autour de sa blessure à la cuisse afin d'enlever la totalité du sang séché récalcitrant qui se trouvait aux abords.

Après le départ forcé de Sam, Natasha était rapidement allée dans la cuisine chercher un bol d'eau tiède ainsi que deux serviettes propres. Une qu'elle avait mouillée et qu'elle lui avait jetée négligemment en signe d'ordre silencieux et une qu'elle avait posée sur la table basse de façon à garder les accessoires un minimum stérile après désinfection. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il avait interprété ses actions.

« Tu as appris à faire ça sur le terrain ? » Osa-t-il lever les yeux de sa blessure pour la voir essuyer, dans une lingette d'alcool, la fine aiguille qu'elle allait utiliser.

Sans s'arrêter, elle lui adressa un bref regard amusé en coin. Sa faculté de passer d'une émotion indéchiffrable à une beaucoup plus accessible était aussi impressionnante que perturbante.

« Captain America n'est pas serein ? » Sourit-elle légèrement de façon espiègle.

Il haussa les épaules dans une tentative de décontraction forcée. Il détestait quand il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil expert de l'espionne. Elle ne lui dirait pas, mais il avait la même petite lueur d'inquiétude que Clint lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné pour la première fois. A la différence qu'elle ne se trouvait pas encore dans le bon clan à ce moment-là.

« Tu es en colère et tu as une aiguille entre tes mains, » se justifia-t-il, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il finissait d'enlever le sang se trouvant désormais sur sa hanche. « J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ou bien tu sais rester professionnelle ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas oublier les longues heures de débriefing passées dans la salle de réunion du Shield avec Fury. Si Natasha avait bien une qualité qu'il admirait par-dessus tout, c'était son adaptation du terrain et son sang-froid à toute épreuve. Si bien qu'il fut étonné d'apercevoir, pendant un moment qui ne dura pas plus d'un millième de seconde, ses lèvres se durcirent.

Puis, elle sembla se reprendre et les traits de son visage s'adoucir derrière un masque imperméable à toute tentative de description.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » rectifia-t-elle sa phrase en déroulant une bobine de fil noir qu'elle passa dans le trou étroit de l'aiguille.

Steve attendit une suite qui ne vint pas et l'étudia attentivement.

Ses doigts fins et abimés par les combats menés tout au long de sa carrière ne tremblaient pas et aucune trace de tension contenue ne parcourait son corps.

Elle disait peut-être vrai.

Pourtant, il n'aurait su dire si c'était réellement le cas ou si elle lui disait ça uniquement pour ne pas continuer sur un sujet fâcheux. Il l'avait vu tuer de façon beaucoup plus tranquille et impassible. Son détachement était sa marque de fabrique. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire.

« Juste irritée alors ? »

Elle marqua une pause dans sa préparation et leva un sourcil incertain devant son insistance.

« Il y a une différence ? » Réfléchit-elle.

« L'intensité change, » répondit-il en réprimant un rictus d'inconfort quand il passa sur la dernière zone particulièrement sensible à nettoyer.

Sa peau était fine à certains endroits et les enzymes créées par le gouvernement américain ne devait pas aider à minimiser la douleur. Il pouvait même affirmer que l'effet inverse se produisait.

Pressé d'en finir avec ça, il puisa dans son peu d'énergie restant pour se dépêcher. Puis, soulagé, il se pencha en avant pour déposer –ou plutôt lâcher, son torchon souillé par terre tandis que la jeune femme le dévisageait sans rien dire. Sans rien exprimer. Et sans la moindre intention de l'aider à se recaler contre le coussin du canapé.

« Tu es beaucoup trop chaud, » passa-t-elle sa main sur son front.

Visiblement, le fait qu'il soit moite de transpiration froide ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait seulement enclenché ses réflexes de terrain car sa voix ne trahissait aucun sentiment d'inquiétude. C'était une pure constatation dans son intégralité.

« Le sérum est train de régler ce problème, » l'avisa-t-il de son ressenti.

Il se remit ensuite en position avec difficulté et son regard sévère et douloureux croisa celui de sa partenaire qui le fixait toujours.

Il tressaillit.

Elle semblait infaillible. Seules les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux accentuaient véritablement son côté humain.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle à son intention tout en se badigeonnant les mains d'antiseptique comme si la situation était la plus normale du monde.

Il renforça alors son regard, peu convaincu.

« Je ne te crois pas, » notifia-t-il franchement. « Tu ressens forcément l'un d'eux. »

« Je ne suis ni en colère, ni irritée, » réaffirma-t-elle néanmoins un peu plus durement pour appuyer ses dires. « Je suis simplement mortifiée par ce qui pourrait se passer... et ça me rend nerveuse. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous trouver avec moi. C'est de la folie d'être réunis. »

Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu. Ce qu'elle appréhendait quatre mois auparavant n'était même rien comparé aux personnes qui la chassaient maintenant. Ces derniers ennemis méritaient amplement ses heures de sommeil perdues et sa paranoïa. Ils faisaient également ressortir de sous terre ses pires angoisses. Ce qui était plutôt rare compte tenu de son caractère brisé.

« Nous ne sommes pas des poids morts que tu devras traîner Nat', » se vexa Steve en comprenant sa logique. « Nous savons nous défendre et tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en nous et en nos capacités. Ce ne sont pas nos premières fois ensemble. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne t'avons pas menti. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

Même si elle n'était pas totalement d'accord sur certains points, elle encaissa l'accusation sans rechigner. Il avait parfaitement raison. Elle lui avait délibérément menti lorsqu'ils étaient en Suède.

« Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, » précisa-t-elle, le ton dénué de remords.

Et si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à recommencer. Même maintenant si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Tu te borgnes à dire que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te protège. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection non plus, » lui fit-il remarquer, les mâchoires contractées. « Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu le sais et que ça ne t'a pas empêché d'agir. »

Elle le savait.

A demi-teinte.

Steve était un soldat aguerri. Un meneur extrêmement doué. Mais il était également empli d'une compassion bien trop envahissante pour survivre sans aide dans ce nouveau siècle. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore toute la subtilité, la manipulation et la noirceur de certaines personnes. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté de l'éloigner de sa vie chaotique.

Simplement, elle avait omis d'inclure dans ses paramètres, son entêtement de super-soldat prêt à tout pour défendre les causes perdues comme elle.

« J'aurai dû me douter de tes agissements. Que tu n'aurais pas abandonné tes recherches juste parce que je te l'avais demandé, » ronchonna-t-elle, presque plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Tu es dans cette galère car tu m'as aidé à m'échapper avec Bucky. A aucun moment je ne t'ai promis de te laisser affronter les conséquences de mes actes seule. »

La vision de la scène avec T'challa dans l'aéroport envahit Natasha et les paroles du blond la chamboulèrent.

Elle comprenait facilement ses agissements même si elle les trouvait complètement absurdes.

« Ne va pas croire que c'est un motif suffisant pour que j'arrête de t'en vouloir d'être venu, » plissa-t-elle les yeux d'avertissement. « Tu aurais pu patienter et attendre sagement que je revienne. Comme je te l'avais demandé. »

Il claqua rudement la langue de mécontentement.

« Quatre mois sans aucune nouvelle c'était long Nat', » la gronda-t-il en élèvant légèrement la voix. « Tout aurait pu arriver te concernant. Ton enlèvement. Ton emprisonnement. Ta mort... »

Elle réprima un frisson.

« En effet, » confirma-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment placide malgré les mots forts employés. « Mais tu aurais dû te douter que je ne t'avais pas évincé de ma vie sans raison. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai mes propres problèmes. Je ne peux pas vous y exposer délibérément. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Ross... »

« Ross n'est pas mon seul souci, » le coupa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé pour être au plus près de lui. « Ross est même le dernier de mes soucis. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir organisé un piège le visant ? » Interrogea-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face.

Peu certaine de vouloir répondre, Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'était pas lui que je visais en priorité, » avoua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Son ex-partenaire haussa aussitôt un sourcil réprobateur.

« C'était Parks ? » Voulut-il savoir.

Le visage de l'espionne s'assombrit, ses yeux devinrent noirs et il la vit se murer hermétiquement derrière un mur renforcé en béton armé. Comme si elle se trouvait soudain prisonnière de ses émotions. Le sujet devait vraiment être épineux pour qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment. Habituellement, elle ne laissait pas transparaître sa haine vengeresse. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois devant lui. Lorsque Loki s'était emparé de l'esprit de Clint.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, » se braqua-t-elle en désinfectant rapidement la première plaie qu'elle comptait soigner avec une petite fiole d'alcool sortie de nulle part.

Surpris par cette action qu'elle lui avait habilement cachée derrière son dos, Steve grogna de douleur en sentant sa cuisse en feu sous l'effet du liquide brûlant et tous ses muscles se raidirent instantanément. Il serra les poings. Il ne voulait même pas lui demander où est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé cette miniature qui lui attaquait férocement les tissus et qui lui faisait dangereusement tourner la tête.

« Je pense, au contraire, que je mérite bien quelques explications, » la contredit-il entre deux respirations essoufflées tandis qu'il se recouchait. « Avec Sam, nous avons risqué nos couvertures pour toi. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour nous éclairer ? »

Elle se figea, mauvaise, et il sut que la bataille serait animée pour obtenir des informations.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, » rétorqua-t-elle en déposant la fiole à moitié vide sur la table basse. « Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton côté protecteur te fera tuer. Vous auriez dû me laisser gérer. T'es prêt ? » Préféra-t-elle changer de sujet avant de s'énerver.

Elle lui désigna l'aiguille dont elle venait de s'emparer et il cligna une fois lentement des paupières afin de lui donner son accord.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous étions inquiets, » fixa-t-il le plafond quand il sentit ses doigts frôler sa cuisse et qu'elle fit le premier point.

Il s'étonna de ne pas ressentir plus de douleur. Certes, la morsure de l'aiguille entrant dans sa peau le picotait de façon peu agréable mais les gestes de Natasha étaient relativement doux par rapport à l'image crispée qu'elle renvoyait. Il l'aurait pensé moins appliquée. Plus rancunière.

« C'est la seule raison ? » Interrogea-t-elle, concentrée.

Il faillit ricaner de nervosité. Bien qu'innocente, la question paraissait suspecte et étrangement accusatrice dans sa bouche.

« Il t'en faut une autre ? » Se rembrunit-il quand elle piqua un peu plus profondément sa chair martyrisée. « Ross a lancé des mercenaires à nos trousses. Que ce soit pour Wanda, Vision, Rhodes ou même ce cher traître de Tony, mon esprit ne cesse de s'inquiéter. Pour toi y compris. »

Elle suspendit son travail et se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer tout aussi délicatement de resserrer les bords de la plaie entre eux.

« Moi plus que les autres ? » Lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer et se donner contenance. Son corps n'appréciait visiblement pas les traitements qu'il avait subis. Il se sentait méchamment nauséeux.

« Non, » souffla-t-il.

_Mensonge_, cria intérieurement Natasha.

Elle s'arrêta pour couper le fil et il pivota la tête vers le bas pour la dévisager, la vision floue.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi je suis la seule que tu traques ? » Ancra-t-elle ses yeux verts profonds dans les siens de façon à ne pas le laisser se débiner.

L'estomac du soldat se tordit violemment. Il y avait sûrement une part de vérité dans ses propos précédents. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait penser, ce n'était pas la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à la rejoindre.

« Parce que tu es la seule à agir en guerrière solitaire et que tu n'es pas invincible, » murmura-t-il avec un aplomb doux mais ferme subitement retrouvé.

* * *

**La taille de ce chapitre était beaucoup trop longue pour que je vous le poste en entier. Du coup je l'ai coupé en deux. La suite sera sûrement postée demain ou lundi selon mes imprévus et mon planning. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je vous livre la suite de cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

La franchise de Steve déstabilisa Natasha et elle siffla légèrement d'irritation en s'emparant d'une compresse qu'elle colla sur la plaie fraichement refermée avec un petit bout d'adhésif. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ses choix. Elle n'agissait pas en solitaire par gaité de cœur mais par obligation. Elle n'avait pas non plus demandé à ce que sa vie soit aussi mouvementée.

On la lui avait imposée depuis sa naissance.

En grandissant, elle avait simplement appris à la gérer et à camoufler ses difficultés derrière une attitude calme et mystérieuse.

Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'y arriver encore avec autant d'aisance.

« J'ai été forgée dans du marbre Steve, » l'informa-t-elle, acide. « L'invincibilité n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire. Jusqu'à mon intégration au Shield, les gens qui m'ont formé n'ont jamais cessé de me répéter que ma vie ne valait rien. Clint pourra te l'affirmer, je ne pouvais compter sur personne et je ne le voulais de toute façon pas. Je suppose que j'ai gardé cette sorte de méfiance au fond de moi et que travailler en équipe m'est plus difficile par moment. Notamment... Notamment quand je sais que ma vie n'est pas la seule à être menacée. »

Troublé par sa dernière phrase et par sa voix qu'il avait cru entendre vibrer, Steve se hissa dans une grimace d'inconfort et approcha sa main de son visage. Peu préparée à ce geste, Natasha se décala gênée, le forçant cependant à se rétracter. S'il s'en trouva blessé, il ne le montra pas. Il reposa simplement son bras sur le canapé, les yeux emplis de tendresse.

« Sauf que tu as rencontré Clint, » contra-t-il doucement son argument. « Et ensuite, tu m'as rencontré moi. C'est toute la différence par rapport à ton passé. Ne compare pas les deux. Même si on a voulu te le faire croire, ta vie n'est pas un jeu. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à ces paroles et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains rougies. Le sang de Steve avait déteint sur ses doigts. Elle allait devoir recommencer le processus de désinfection avant de s'attaquer à sa hanche. Les conditions n'étaient déjà pas idéales, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aggraver les choses en risquant une infection.

Elle fit alors une légère moue en se levant.

Rien n'était un jeu.

Ni sa vie.

Ni celle de Steve.

Ni celle de Sam.

Ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que certaines personnes prétendaient à ce pouvoir. Jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris comme s'ils étaient de simples bêtes à mettre en cage ou à abattre.

« Un jeu ? Parce que tu crois que je me suis amusée durant ces huit mois ? » Plaisanta-t-elle maladroitement, une lueur de tristesse au coin des lèvres tandis qu'elle s'emparait du matériel usagé pour le jeter à la poubelle.

Elle avait passé la majeure partie de ses journées tapie dans l'ombre. A se terrer pour des actions qu'elle avait jugées, à l'époque, indispensables et héroïques. Tout avait dérapé dès que les accords avaient été abordés. En l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait perdu ses repères et la famille qu'elle s'était construite. Puis les évènements s'étaient enchainés. Elle avait dû fuir. Se cacher. Se battre. Survivre. Tout en essayant discrètement de continuer à protéger la population et ses amis sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Son corps était vidé d'énergie.

Pourtant, elle résistait courageusement.

Elle ne pouvait pas consentir à relâcher la pression. Le danger était omniprésent.

Et encore plus maintenant.

« Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir pour nous non plus, » lui fit sombrement remarquer Steve en la regardant partir vers la cuisine.

Elle refoula un ricanement nerveux. Elle voulait bien le croire sur parole. Pour cette galère, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement s'en prendre qu'à eux deux.

« Vous avez décidé vous-même de rester près du danger en me suivant, » indiqua-t-elle avec une légère pointe de reproche.

Il acquiesça, la mine grave.

« Oui, parce que tu as carrément décidé d'aller au devant de ce danger et de l'affronter sans personne pour assurer tes arrières, » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle se retourna pour l'observer. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air beaucoup plus dur et sauvage. Elle aurait voulu le féliciter d'avoir écouté son conseil mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, » grogna-t-elle.

« Ce quelqu'un n'était pas forcément toi, » donna-t-il abruptement son avis.

Sentant la tension pointer le bout de son nez, Natasha pivota sur ses pieds et alla se laver rapidement les mains avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé.

« C'est moi qui ai téléchargé les informations sur le web. A cause de moi, tout le monde sait qui nous sommes et ce que nous avons fait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser nos ennemis nous trouver sans réagir, » se focalisa-t-elle sur la préparation de la seconde aiguille et du fil afin de garder son calme. « Et puis, le Shield et les Avengers étant démantelés, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Ça m'a occupé. »

« Tu n'as pas mieux comme excuse ? » Accusa-t-il le coup de ses paroles.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire malicieux comme simple réponse tout en attrapant la petite fiole d'alcool qu'elle avait laissée sur la table basse.

Avant même qu'elle ne lui demande, Steve donna son consentement muet d'un signe bref de la tête. Elle ne le fit pas attendre et versa le reste du contenu d'un geste rapide sur la blessure. Tout son corps se crispa et il se s'empêcha de crier un _putain _d'extériorisation.

Au lieu de ça, il ramena vivement son esprit à leur conversation.

« Avoue seulement qu'un peu d'aide n'est pas désagréable ? » Souligna-t-il en serrant les poings pour contrer les picotements qui l'envahissaient furieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Parks t'avait embarqué ? »

Essuyant l'excédent de liquide avec une compresse stérile, l'ancienne espionne se mordilla la lèvre sur le côté. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Sûrement ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis le début, » révéla-t-elle en touchant les bords déchirés de la blessure. « Quand j'ai dit que vous aviez tout fait foirer, je le pensais vraiment. Vous avez mis à bas des jours de boulot et saccager mes seules possibilités de me renseigner sur leur base. »

Steve resta un instant silencieux. Il avait soudain peur d'avoir bien analysé ses paroles.

« Ton plan c'était de te faire attraper ? » Voulut-il aller au bout de son raisonnement.

Attrapant la dernière lingette de désinfectant située dans la trousse de premier secours, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et se frotta les mains avec pour enlever le sang qui s'était déposé sur le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'elle l'avait examiné.

« Je voulais que Parks m'amène dans leur prison, » confirma-t-elle sa pensée en la balançant par terre. « J'avais besoin de précision sur leurs méthodes et de quelques documents confidentiels qu'on ne trouve pas dans les archives locales. »

Le choc de cette révélation étourdit le soldat. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si lui et Sam n'étaient pas intervenus. Et surtout ce que Parks lui aurait fait endurer.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuie en disposant des grenades ? » L'interrogea-t-il. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée à l'intérieur à attendre patiemment que ce malade te mette la main dessus ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Parce que ça faisait également parti du plan, » expliqua-t-elle en prenant l'aiguille pour commencer son travail. « Si Parks m'avait coincé directement dans l'entrepôt, il aurait trouvé ça suspect. Il connaît ma réputation, il sait comment je fonctionne et une vieille ennemie l'a rencardé sur mes techniques d'espionnage. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Steve siffla de désapprobation. L'esprit tordu de la jeune femme lui hérissait les poils.

« Donc quand tu es revenue vers l'entrepôt, tu ne le faisais pas pour nous ? » Comprit-il ce qu'elle était implicitement en train de lui dire.

Les yeux rivés sur la plaie à rafistoler, elle hocha la tête d'un air affecté et désolé.

« J'ai simplement modifié mes objectifs et reporté mon planning de quelques jours. Le temps pour moi de vous mettre en sécurité et de recréer une stratégie. »

La déception d'une telle déclaration se peingnit sur le visage de Steve.

Il se sentait brisé. Trahi. Et surtout terriblement en colère.

Il voulut se redresser mais elle lui intima l'ordre de rester à sa place d'une main ferme sur l'épaule.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, » le pria-t-elle. « Je serai rapide. »

Comprenant à son attitude fixe qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, il abdiqua la mâchoire serrée et tapa rageusement du poing. Le canapé trembla sous l'impact mais cela ne perturba pas la jeune femme. Elle avait anticipé cette réaction excessive au moment même où il avait commencé à la questionner.

« Tu ne fais que mentir Nat', » se fâcha-t-il en se calant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, » assura-t-elle en continuant la confection de ses points. « Tu as insinué tout seul que j'étais revenue pour vous. »

Il réfléchit rapidement et dû admettre sa défaite. Quand elle était arrivée sur eux à vive allure, la surprise avait été la plus totale. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle les avait sortis d'affaire par pure hasard de circonstance.

Son esprit s'injuria sans qu'il ne puisse l'en dissuader.

Mais bon sang, elle avait envisagé de se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup. Qui pouvait envisager une telle stratégie sans paraître cinglé ? Et visiblement, son plan était toujours d'actualité.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter de te voir entre leurs mains, » pesta-t-il durement alors qu'elle entamait son septième point.

Ne relevant pas les yeux dans sa direction, Natasha garda la même maîtrise faciale. Elle n'attendait pas sa permission pour mettre à exécution ses projets. Ni son accord verbal.

« Je n'y comptais pas et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne comptais pas y rester longtemps non plus, » fut-elle franche.

A vrai dire, trois heures seraient déjà grandement suffisant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Son seul véritable souci, c'était d'entrer dans les bons locaux.

« Et s'ils réussissent à trouver une faille pour t'enfermer à vie ? » Ne put s'empêcher de la mettre en garde Steve.

Natasha haussa des épaules. Conservant sa sérénité. Elle avait déjà étudié tous les cas de figures possibles. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision.

« Une seule base est assez sécurisée pour me contenir, » commenta-t-elle. « Et je connais tous les plans par cœur. »

Elle avait réussi à les avoir par l'intermédiaire d'un soldat un peu trop influençable et bavard un soir de gala militaire qu'elle avait infiltré. Elle n'avait même eu besoin de lui sortir le grand jeu pour le faire capituler.

« Apprendre des plans ne sera pas suffisant pour te faire sortir, » réfuta Steve. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils te connaissent. Ils savent de quoi tu es capable. Tu ne vas t'attirer que des ennuis. »

Finissant son dernier point, elle fit comme pour la cuisse et scotcha rapidement une compresse stérile de façon à garder la plaie propre. Puis elle planta son regard déterminé dans celui de l'homme dont elle avait suivi les ordres durant un peu plus de deux ans.

« Steve, » souffla-t-elle, lassée de devoir se justifier. « Le KGB était commandé par Hydra. Le Shield aussi. Et les gouverneurs de tous les États sont gracieusement payés pour voter des lois qu'ils ne lisent même pas. Tous les systèmes sont corrompus. Il faut mettre fin à certains agissements si nous voulons garder un semblant de paix. »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Et c'est à nous de nous y coller ? »

« Pas à nous, » contesta-t-elle. « A moi. »

Le soldat de l'Amérique secoua la tête et ferma les yeux de frustration. Elle était impossible.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de t'exposer aussi dangereusement, » montra-t-il son désaccord. « Rhodes peut sûrement nous obtenir des informations si nous lui demandons. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je souhaite, » s'amusa-t-elle de son refus.

Il tiqua.

Bizarrement, il imaginait plutôt bien les dossiers susceptibles de l'intéresser.

« J'en ai une vague idée Romanoff, » grommela-t-il.

Il crut voir ses yeux verts crépiter de malice avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs profondeurs énigmatiques.

« Ah oui ? » S'enquit-elle en entreprenant de débarrasser la table. « Le gouvernement américain en a après nous, sans parler des gouvernements étrangers. Il faut s'informer. C'est notre seul moyen de prévoir les dangers avant qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus. »

Elle n'avait sûrement pas tort. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos et il marqua un silence soucieux.

Il s'était imaginé des retrouvailles un peu moins sombres. Voire beaucoup moins déprimantes. Leur situation était complexe, ça il en avait grandement conscience. Mais s'il acceptait de suivre le raisonnement de Natasha, cela allait le mener tout droit vers l'ennemi. Il lui faudrait impérativement en parler à Sam avant d'envisager de la soutenir et de lui imposer un tel changement de rythme.

« Tu regrettes? » Articula-t-il après plusieurs longues secondes de réflexion.

S'arrêtant de ranger, la jeune femme écarquilla les sûre d'avoir cerner sa question.

« D'avoir passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à fuir un régime politique véreux et à en avoir soutenu un autre ? » Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

Il déglutit.

Il n'y avait qu'elle capable d'apporter une telle légèreté dans une discussion qui ne s'y prêtait pas.

« D'avoir changé tes plans pour nous, » fit-il sérieusement.

Elle bougea instantanément la tête de gauche à droite, comme amusée qu'il puisse penser qu'une mission fut plus importante que leur amitié. Il y a de ça quinze ans, c'aurait sûrement été le cas. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait passer ses amis proches avant tout autre chose.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » prononça-t-elle doucement. « Évidemment que non. »

Il ne sembla pas étonné par cette réponse mais son visage continua de refléter cet air interrogateur et dur.

« Et d'être devenue celle que tu es aujourd'hui ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'espionne arqua un sourcil d'agacement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que Steve faisait prendre à la conversation. Elle n'en comprenait également pas l'intérêt.

« Une Black widow en mal du pays ? » Questionna-t-elle plus froidement.

L'ancien soldat ne l'aurait pas exactement dit de cette façon, néanmoins il opina. Il ne pourrait pas mieux expliquer sa demande même s'il le voulait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que pour une fois elle réponde avec franchise à l'une de ses questions.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Dans l'attente de la suite, je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je vous livre la suite de cette fiction et on se retrouve en bas à la fin du chapitre avec un plus d'explications concernant les prochaines chapitres ;)**

**Bonne lecture, **

* * *

Une Black Widow en mal du pays.

Voilà celle que Natasha était aujourd'hui.

Cette simple appellation résonna en elle avec fracas et les souvenirs sombres de son passé prirent violemment possession de son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle ferma les yeux pour se forcer à les chasser mais échoua lamentablement. La sensation de l'air froid de Russie sur sa peau l'envahit aussi rapidement qu'une douche glaciale et la paralysa intérieurement.

Son pouls s'accéléra.

Elle sombrait dans un tourbillon de monstruosité et se trouvait comme figée dans le temps, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air chaud dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Sans succès. Elle était en train de se noyer impitoyablement dans un océan carmin et elle détestait ce sentiment de perte de contrôle cérébrale.

Après tout, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cette question. Trop de rappels désagréables refaisaient subitement surface.

Son enfance. L'enfermement. La douceur du parquet ciré. Son entraînement. La dureté de ses formateurs. L'étroitesse de ses chaussons de danse. La musique classique...

Puis sa respiration s'arrêta.

L'odeur de la poudre brûlante monta jusqu'à ses narines. Les hurlements de ses victimes bourdonnèrent à travers ses tympans. Les tests de l'institut lui piquèrent méchamment l'épiderme. D'un revers nerveux, elle balaya le ruissellement du sang sale imaginaire sur ses cuisses et le souvenir des corps inertes lui donna la nausée.

Elle frissonna.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa jeunesse n'avait été officiellement autorisé par le gouvernement Russe. Tout avait été officieux. Monté et financé de toute pièce par des personnes peu scrupuleuses. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de ses erreurs. Elle s'était alors enfuie du programme Black Widow et par la même occasion du KGB.

Elle répugnait à le dire, mais la haine l'avait habité entièrement durant deux longues années. Elle avait erré en recherche de revanche vengeresse, tuant tous ses ennemis sur son passage. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance de Clint qu'elle avait essayé d'assassiner et qui, à la place de lui planter une flèche en plein cœur, lui avait offert une nouvelle perspective d'avenir.

Cette période n'avait pas été facile non plus.

Après des jours d'emprisonnement et de séances psychologiques, elle avait fini par accepter son offre et les termes du contrat que Fury lui avait imposé. A savoir, un rééquilibrage mental afin de s'assurer de sa loyauté. Cependant, au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être celle d'autrefois. C'est-à-dire, la Black Widow mortelle et implacable qu'on avait formée et exploitée.

La Red Room avait pu la contrôler, le KGB avait pu la maîtriser. Le Shield l'avait canalisé. Mais sa méfiance avait tout fait voler en éclat.

Sa prise de conscience entre le bien et le mal avait fait d'elle une fugitive activement recherchée par l'URSS. Une paria à éliminer.

Une nouvelle Black Widow était alors née de sa première cavale.

Plus calculée.

Plus réfléchie.

Et par conséquent, beaucoup plus méthodique... Terrifiante.

Comme celle qui faisait actuellement face à Captain America et qui était désormais recherchée par une centaine de pays.

« Non je ne regrette pas, » articula-t-elle à voix basse, consciente que Steve attendait une réponse de sa part. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de regretter d'être devenue cette fugitive pour la deuxième fois consécutive. C'est grâce à elle et à ses compétences que je suis toujours en vie en ce moment à tes côtés. Renier mes origines ne serait pas correct de ma part, tu ne penses pas ? »

La douleur contenue dans la voix de la jeune femme broya le cœur du blond. Par _origines_, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il ne pouvait pas mettre d'images sur son apprentissage et sur la noirceur de ses actions mais il les imaginait plutôt bien. Jamais il ne se serait risqué à lui demander d'oublier son passé. Sur ce point, il la comprenait. Lui-même faisait encore des cauchemars de sa vie en tant que soldat du front.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, » souligna-t-il doucement.

« C'est plus ou moins ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, » contesta-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire triste. « Tu ne l'as juste pas exprimé de la bonne manière. »

Il était certain que non.

« Renier et regretter sont deux mots différents Nat', » l'avisa-t-il.

« Ils sont pourtant indissociables quant il s'agit de moi, » donna-t-elle son point de vue.

Elle ne pouvait ni renier, ni regretter son passé. Partout où elle allait, il la suivait. Il était devenu une sorte de tribunal permanent, ne la laissant jamais en paix.

« Tu sais, » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, « quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour le Shield, je m'étais promis de ne plus en arriver à de tels extrêmes envers un gouvernement. A ne plus être l'objet de toutes les recherches et de toutes les attentions. Il faut croire que la vie en a décidé autrement. Jamais nous ne pourrons revenir à nos vies d'avant. Je continuerai évidemment de me battre pour garder ma liberté mais c'est un dur fait qu'il faut accepter. »

Fronçant des sourcils, Steve sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il l'avait rarement vu renoncer. Encore moins concernant une branche de sa propre vie qui avait été gâchée en partie à cause de lui. Elle avait toujours été maîtresse de son destin. Toutefois, ses paroles sonnaient étrangement comme un signe d'abdication.

Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait essayer de regagner le capital confiance auprès des gens ? » Interrogea-t-il en entreprenant de s'asseoir avec difficulté.

Elle se mordit la joue et plaça sa main sous son aisselle gauche pour l'aider à se mettre en position. Il se hissa dans une grimace et poussa un inaudible sifflement de douleur en le faisant.

« On ne peut pas le regagner si les gens ne sont pas prêts à nous pardonner, » affirma-t-elle platement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose et se ravisa sous les yeux étonné de Steve.

« _Mais_ quoi ? » Eut-il le temps de comprendre son mot.

Elle gigota en évitant son regard.

Elle avait essayé de convaincre les hauts dirigeants de plusieurs pays de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute quant à leurs actions par message crypté. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Et elle en était la principale cause.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il y ait un _mais_ ? » Demanda-t-elle, innocemment en déblayant la table basse.

Désormais totalement redressé, il haussa des épaules, un air sérieux et pincé sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Ose me dire qu'il n'y en a pas un et que ce n'était pas ce que tu allais dire. »

Gênée de s'être fait prendre au piège dans une discussion déplaisante, elle baissa les yeux. Ses doigts lâchèrent le matériel médical avant de s'entre-crocher. L'inconfort la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se devait pourtant de répondre. Steve avait le droit de comprendre sa mentalité du moment et pourquoi lui et Sam devaient impérativement s'éloigner d'elle malgré son projet insensé de pénétrer dans une enceinte militaire dirigée par Ross.

« Les gens sont des moutons. Ils n'écoutent que ce que disent les médias ou ce qu'affirment les personnes influentes. J'ai beau avoir aidé à sauver le monde, la cruauté des actes que j'ai commis pour devenir Black Widow me poursuivra toute ma vie, » prononça-t-elle la gorge sèche de honte. « Personne ne pourra jamais pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Moi-même je ne le ferais pas. »

Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle avait sans cesse obéi à des mafieux sans jamais penser aux conséquences. Elle avait massacré des familles entières et tout le monde était au courant.

Elle effrayait les hauts dirigeants. Elle s'effrayait elle-même.

« Le temps efface les péchés, » démentit doucement Steve avec sa clémence naturelle. « Donne-toi de la patience et de l'indulgence. Ne te condamne pas toute seule. »

Elle renifla.

« C'est facile pour un héros national de dire ça, » indiqua-t-elle. « Beaucoup moins pour une meurtrière. »

Le sang qu'elle avait sur ses mains la hantait toutes les nuits. Elle ne se condamnait pas. Elle était simplement réaliste.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on t'avait laissé le choix. Le KGB te manipulait de la pire des façons, » fit-il remarquer.

Certes. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse valable. Elle acquiesça tout de même, les lèvres serrées.

« Il le faisait parce que je l'acceptais » exprima-t-elle amèrement. « Le temps finit toujours par nous éclater en pleine face. On n'échappe pas aux tourments de son passé. C'est impossible. Crois-moi, j'en ai déjà fait les frais. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta instinctivement ses doigts à son épaule gauche et repoussa le haut de son t-shirt blanc. La cicatrice encore fraîche qui ornait l'os de sa clavicule était boursouflée et rose foncé. Le toucher était encore électrisant.

Elle se crispa.

C'était une cicatrice qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Elle s'était laissée surprendre. Elle en payait dorénavant la marque.

« Tu en as acquis de nouvelles ? » La fixa Steve en faisant apparaître des rides d'inquiétude sur son front.

Consciente de son geste révélateur, elle laissa sa main sur sa plaie grossièrement guérie et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésita à se lever et à partir. Mais connaissant son ex-partenaire, cela n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, il l'aurait rattrapé.

« J'ai retrouvé de vieilles connaissances, affronté des ennemis plutôt coriaces, » révéla-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Tuer de mauvaises personnes, ça laisse forcément des traces. »

La vision de Natasha saignant abondamment pour protéger un monde qui la traquait, irrita le soldat de l'Amérique. Il se surprit à serrer les poings. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il n'avait pas vécu beaucoup mieux avec Sam, mais visiblement leur cavale avait été une promenade de santé à côté de la sienne. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses appréhensions. Ne pas savoir lui torturait l'esprit.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre mois Nat', » la supplia-t-il d'un ton ferme mais dénoué d'autorité.

Elle se figea instantanément à cette demande et déglutit.

« Tu ne me croirais pas, » certifia-t-elle le regard étrangement plus brillant que la normale.

Sa vulnérabilité soudaine toucha Steve de plein fouet.

L'envie de la prendre dans ses bras était puissante. Tout comme l'envie de toucher chacune de ses cicatrices. Il aurait voulu vérifier lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Et pas juste la croire sur parole. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas ouverte à autant de promiscuité et qu'il la ferait simplement fuir en agissant ainsi.

« Essaie toujours, » l'incita-t-il dans un murmure blessé.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Tu prendrais peur, » chuchota-t-elle en observant le soleil se coucher à travers la petite fenêtre du salon. « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

Il l'aurait cru volontiers si son parcours professionnel dans l'armée ne l'avait pas aidé à affronter un monde bercé par les stratégies militaires et la manipulation politique.

« J'ai vu plus d'horreur que tu ne peux l'imaginer, » se risqua-t-il à avouer.

Cela ne sembla pas la perturber. Ni même l'ébranler.

« Pas les miennes, » annonça-t-elle de façon stoïque.

D'un œil attentif, il vit ses muscles se contracter et ses jointures devenir blanches. Il l'observa alors plus attentivement. De toutes petites cicatrices rosées parsemaient ses avant-bras et ses mains. Il était complément abasourdit de ne pas avoir immédiatement compris.

« Ross a testé cette enzyme sur toi c'est ça ? » Fit-il allusion au produit qui parcourait encore son organisme.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais testé, » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Steve ne la croyait pas. Elle connaissait trop bien le sujet et la douleur qui l'accompagnait pour dire la vérité.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, » gronda-t-il légèrement, rongé par l'inquiétude. « Tu n'es plus la même qu'il y a quatre mois. Courir pour t'échapper n'en est pas le responsable. »

Surprise par son changement d'attitude, elle cligna des paupières, tourna la tête et planta ses yeux emplis de désarroi dans les siens.

« Steve, la Red Room a refait surface, » se décida-t-elle à lui avouer difficilement ce qu'elle souhaitait lui cacher. « Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot. J'essaie simplement de te mettre en garde en te fournissant les informations que j'ai réussi à récolter au cours des dernières semaines. »

Un blanc gênant suivit cette annonce et seul le bruit incessant du frigidaire se fit entendre pendant plusieurs interminables secondes.

« Hydra, le Shield, Loki..., » énuméra finalement Steve. « Nous avons connu d'autres ennemis prêts à tout pour nous tu... »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » le coupa-t-elle, sèchement. « La Red Room agit à un autre niveau. Je ne suis pas la seule Black Widow à être encore en vie et certaines n'abandonneront pas leur mission de m'éliminer. Il y a un contrat plutôt monstrueux sur ma tête. Elles vous tueront aussi si vous vous mettez en travers de leur chemin. C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas rester auprès de moi. »

Le sang de Steve se figea dans ses veines. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'elle lui disait ça. L'intrusion dans les locaux militaires n'avait été qu'un prétexte bidon qu'elle avait trouvé pour justifier le fait d'agir en solitaire. Il avait déjà trouvé sa plaidoirie accablante. Celle-ci l'était encore plus.

« Tu espères réellement qu'après cet aveu on parte ? » Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Natasha se frotta l'arrête du nez. Elle avait secrètement espéré que oui. Qu'il comprendrait la dangerosité de ses ennemies.

Elle avait eu tort.

« Ce n'est pas une demande de ma part, » imposa-t-elle fermement. « Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. »

Le jeune homme la détailla silencieusement. Peut-être un peu trop intensément car elle se renfrogna.

« N'essaie pas de trouver une alternative, » l'avertit-elle sur un ton acide. « Tu perdrais ton temps. Je ne vous impliquerai pas dans mes combats. »

Il marqua un nouveau silence en continuant de la fixer et elle se leva précipitamment, ne supportant plus d'être ainsi jugée.

« Tu as peur, » lâcha-t-il après réflexion. « Tes yeux brillent et te trahissent. »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette description, elle émit un petit ricanement discret en parcourant la distance qui la séparait de la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et but une gorgée.

« Félicitations, tu me connais plus que je ne l'aurai pensé, » souffla-t-elle dans une moue mi-sarcastique, mi-admirative en reposant le verre sur le comptoir. « Ça ne te donne toujours pas le droit de rester en revanche. »

Sa moquerie laissa le soldat impassible. Il ne rigolait pas.

« Peu importe les personnes que nous devrons affronter, nous te t'abandonnerons pas, » clama-t-il, imperturbable dans sa décision de la soutenir.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs totalement improbables sur les agissements de la Red Room. Certaines devaient être vraies. D'autres non. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les sous-estimer. Et de la laisser les affronter seule.

« Il n'y a que dans les films où les gentils gagnent et où les méchants perdent obligatoirement, » siffla Natasha d'exaspération devant son obstination. « Si tu ajoutes les moyens dont dispose Parks, tu serais surpris de constater que nos chances sont faibles si nous restons à trois. Il faut se séparer. »

« Non, » assura-t-il. « Raison de plus pour rester à tes côtés. »

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? » Arqua-t-elle un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Comprendre ne signifie pas accepter. Je suis de la vieille école militaire. Je ne vois l'avenir qu'en groupe. »

Et il comptait bien mettre à profit ce que ses expériences passées lui avaient enseigné. Le devoir de l'amitié figurait en haut de la liste. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Il en avait eu la preuve avec Bucky.

« Vieille école militaire, hein ? » Le taquina-t-elle faiblement.

« Vieille école militaire, » répéta-t-il.

« Vieille école militaire. Tout comme moi, » l'épaula la voix de Sam, les faisant légèrement sursauter de stupeur.

Adossé au mur, les bras croisé sur un t-shirt froissé, ce dernier les observait avec une détermination sans faille. Ses yeux semblaient encore quelque peu endormis mais il avait apparemment entendu une partie de leur discussion.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être dans la chambre ? » S'agaça Natasha de son intrusion.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus un souci sur le dos. Mais deux. Et cela l'emmerdait. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus.

« Steve a raison, » ignora-t-il sa question. « Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Peu importe les ennemis qui te courent après. »

Elle inspira. C'était à peu près ce qu'elle avait compris quand il avait débarqué.

« Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez, » les prévint-elle en réprimant un bâillement soudain.

Le fait de voir Sam en tenue décontractée ramenait son cerveau dans la dure réalité. Et lui rappelait brutalement qu'elle était crevée.

« Et bien nous le découvrirons en temps voulu, » garantit Steve, le regard sévère. « Pour le moment, tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Mon sommeil n'est pas le sujet le plus important, » plissa-t-elle les yeux d'avertissement. « Vos vies oui. »

« Le lit est ultra confortable, » l'appuya une nouvelle fois Sam dans sa logique de la voir dormir. « Un vrai bonheur. »

« Tu aurais pu y rester plus longtemps dans ce cas, » rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'avança sous ses iris menaçants et se posa dans le fauteuil situé en face du canapé.

« Partager est une qualité essentielle quand on est en galère, » expliqua-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt un réflexe de militaire ? » Bougonna-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

« Probablement, » admit-il. « Mais le Captain a raison, bientôt nous devrons aller acheter des allumettes si tu t'obstines à rester éveillée et je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller faire les boutiques. »

Les lèvres de Natasha se retroussèrent furtivement. Sam avait un franc parlé bien à lui. Il était par moment moins subtil que son partenaire de cavale qui se trouvait devant elle comme un meneur mais il était tout aussi attentionné.

« Va dormir, nous viendrons te réveiller aux moindres bruits suspects, je te le jure, » insista Steve en la voyant prête à refuser. « Et nous élaborerons un plan pour ta petite escapade ensuite. »

Il ajouta discrètement un « je t'expliquerai » à Sam et Natasha se massa le cuir chevelu ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Épuisée, elle les jugea finalement à tour de rôle avant de renoncer à leur tenir tête. La fatigue la rendait lourde. Ils avaient raison, quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient en effet pas un luxe.

Elle en avait cruellement besoin.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis. C'est toujours motivant et enrichissant de savoir ce qui plait et ce qui ne plait pas.  
**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, il comportera un flash-back plutôt violent ainsi que des infos sur le film Black Widow. Donc petite mise en garde : si tu vis comme un ermite et que tu n'as pas encore lu les articles dessus (ou que tu ne veux pas savoir qui sera le méchant), je te déconseille de poursuivre cette fiction :P **  
**Pour les autres, je ne connais pas l'histoire écrit par les scénaristes et je ne promets pas d'être proche du film mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo**


End file.
